In My Arms
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Dean is a single father after a one night stand with Paige. How is he handling being a father, especially when something life changing happens to him? How does Renee fit into his situation?
1. Chapter 1

So I had this sitting in my folder just waiting to post it and today I realized I had not. This is one I've been working on for a bit now and I hope you all like it. It will eventually be Deanee (this is the first time I'm writing them so go easy on me).

* * *

Dean was walking through the house getting things picked up as fast as he could. Paige would bring their daughter over for a visit. Jayde, their daughter, was 4 months old and she quickly became Dean's everything. She wasn't planned at all, Dean had just broken up with Renee over being on Total Divas and Paige was separated from Alberto when they had a drunk hookup. Shortly after, he heard that Paige was back together with Alberto and she was pregnant, not realizing that the baby could even be his.

It wasn't until Paige was 6 months pregnant, that she called him and let him know it was most likely his child and she would be a girl. After all of the legal hassle and him missing the birth, Dean finally got to meet his daughter 5 days after she was born and conveniently they had changed her name that day to Jayde Nicole Ambrose. He didn't believe it when Roman had said that he would be wrapped around her little finger in no time but Dean was from day one. She looked like him other than having Paige's eyes and nose. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He hurried over with a grin opening it and seeing Paige standing there with Jayde in her car seat.

"We made it" Paige said with a smile as Dean let her in with a grin. He wanted to see Jayde so bad, it made it hard on him that he only got to see her a couple days a month.

"Well I'm glad you did, I can't wait to see my….. Our girl" Dean said correcting him knowing that he was trying to be nice to Paige and work things out with her.

"I think she missed you, she's Daddy's girl for sure." Paige said setting the car seat on his table and moving the sunshade back. Jayde was awake looking around until she saw Dean and grinned up at him, kicking her feet.

"I missed her, I know that" Dean said as Paige let him take her out of the car seat. He held her to his chest, kissing her head as he smiled down at her.

"So Alberto is doing a show here tonight and I was hoping…." Paige said before nervously trailing off.

"I can watch her if you want to go. I have nothing planned tonight, I do have hot yoga in the morning though" Dean said as Paige smiled.

"It would only be until his show ended at 10 then we'd come get her right after" Paige said as she watched Dean looked down at Jayde with a grin.

"Then, of course, I'll watch her, we'll have a good time together" Dean said as Paige touched Jayde's back gently while smiling up at Dean. They stood in silence before Dean finally broke the tension.

"So… I actually was wondering something, Why did you give her the middle name Nicole?" Dean asked knowing he had no problem with it but

"It's for Nikki, she and Seth helped me a lot through my pregnancy and everything. Nikki became one of my best friends and I thought it would be nice to honor her by giving Jayde her name as a middle name" Paige explained as Dean nodded. He figured that was what it was since Nikki loved to talk to him about Jayde and even threw a daddy shower for him since he wouldn't have much anything for Jayde.

"I like it" Dean said bouncing her lightly as Jayde laid her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You are such a good dad" Paige said with a grin as Dean shook his head knowing he really had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, I mean I didn't have a good example as a dad but I know I want to do the best for her" Dean said kissing Jayde's head as Paige nodded.

"I'm gonna get going, his show starts here in a couple hours and I need to get ready" Paige said hugging Dean before she kissed Jayde's head saying she loved her.

Once Paige was gone, Dean laid Jayde in her swing and smiled over at her. He really hadn't been alone a lot with Jayde but he was confident he wouldn't mess it up.

"What do you say we call Renee and go on a hike?" Dean asked as he watched Jayde kick her feet. He grabbed his phone and smiled over at Jayde who was preoccupied with the small mobile that hung from the swing. After hitting Renee's name he listened to the phone ring a couple times and smiled when he heard her voice.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Dean asked as he kept his eye on Jayde even though she really couldn't do very much.

"I'm just sitting at home watching TV with Blue, why?" Renee asked wondering what Dean wanted to do. They had been broken up over a year but remained really good friends. They often hung out together and Renee had even taken to being Jayde's Auntie Renee.

"Well, Paige went to Alberto's show meaning I'm hanging out with Jayde today. Do you want to join us for a hike or something?" Dean asked not knowing if Renee would want to go for a hike

"Sure, I'd love to come hang out with you guys" Renee said as Dean heard the excitement in her voice.

"Great, I'll swing by and get you in about half an hour. I just have to get Jayde ready to go" Dean said before getting off of the phone and taking Jayde out of the swing.

"Alright Jayde, we are gonna go on a hike" Dean said knowing she couldn't say anything back but knowing that she loved to hear him talking to her. Dean changed her into a pink onesie that said Aunties are a girl's best friend, black and pink polka dot leggings and black converse crib booties. Dean had changed himself into a black tank top and gray shorts before packing the 'Daddy Diaper Bag' Seth and Nikki had got him. Once they were ready, Dean put her in the car seat he bought and put her in the back seat of the car turned on. Once the jogging stroller was in, Dean got in the driver seat looking back at Jayde.

"Alright, let's go get Renee" Dean announced hearing Jayde let out a coo as they pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fun chapter of them hiking and just adorable fluff. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

They made the short 5-minute drive to Renee's house pulling in the driveway as Dean texted her. It was a minute later, that she came out the door with a huge grin on her face. She got in the passenger seat and smiled back at the car seat.

"So how has it been going?" Renee asked smiling over at him as she put her purse on the floorboard.

"We haven't had a ton of alone time but It's going well. She's perfect" Dean said with a grin as they left Renee's house and drove towards Exploration Park which was a mini hike. Dean didn't want to hike their usual mountain quite yet since Jayde had never gone on a hike before and he didn't know how she would do.

"I can't wait to hang out with her, I can't get over how adorable she is" Renee said as Dean smiled over at her.

"That's all from Paige, I know I'm far from adorable" Dean said smirking as Renee shook her head.

"She looks like you other than the eyes and nose" Renee said laughing as Dean shrugged playfully before hearing Jayde let out a loud coo.

"See Jayde agrees, she gets her adorableness from you" Renee said laughing as Dean shook his head. They made it to the park and Dean got out the jogging stroller out as Renee opened the backdoor and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, look at you pretty girl" she said getting in the backseat and getting Jayde out of the car seat. Dean watched as Renee held her in her arms grinning.

"Do you mind if I take a selfie with her?" Renee asked as Dean took her phone.

"Want me to take it? I mean you have your hands full" Dean said as Renee held her close and Jayde smiled.

"Perfect" Dean said with a grin as he handed Renee her phone and got into the back seat getting Jayde's car seat out of the base. Once he got the car seat set up in the jogging stroller he put the diaper bag and his water bottles in the bottom. He looked back at Renee who was showing Jayde a tree with her listening intently.

"Jayde, ready to get in your ride?" Dean asked as Renee walked over bouncing Jayde gently making her laugh. She handed her to Dean and watched as Dean turned out explaining to Jayde that they would be hiking the mini mountain. Renee took a picture of the two of them and smiled down at it as Dean was putting Jayde in the car seat & putting her sunhat on.

"Ready?" Dean asked Renee as she nodded putting her things in the storage part of the stroller and walking with Dean towards the entrance of the park.

"Alright Jayde, time for your first hike" Dean said watching Jayde grin from the stroller as they walked past the small park that was at the bottom of the trail.

"Can we take her to the park after?" Renee asked as Dean nodded over at her.

"Sure, you can take her on the slides and stuff" Dean said knowing that if he were to go down the slides, he would probably get hurt or stuck.

"Alright, I guess I can take her down some slides" Renee said playfully sighing as they started to walk towards the incline. They got halfway up when Dean looked down seeing Jayde asleep already.

"Well looks like she decided nap time was now" Dean said with a smirk as Renee reached down touching her cheek gently before they both looked up seeing a mom standing there with her 6-year-old son.

"Dean, I really don't mean to interrupt you but my son is a huge fan and wanted to take a picture with you if it's okay" the mom said politely.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all" Dean said as the little boy moved to stand next to him.

"What's your name?" Dean asked as the boy nervously smiled standing next to Dean.

"Noah" He said shyly as Dean smiled over at him and tried not to laugh at how nervous the little boy was.

"Well Noah, you already know who I am obviously. Do you know who she is?" he asked pointing to Renee who was standing holding onto the stroller.

"Renee Young" Noah said shyly as Renee waved at him before his eyes fell on the stroller.

"What's the baby's name?" He asked as the mom grinned getting the whole conversation on video.

"Her name is Jayde, she's my daughter. She's asleep right now or I'd probably be holding her"

"Does she have a best friend like you have Roman?" Noah asked as Dean laughed.

"Actually she does, her name is Isabella Reigns, she's Roman's little girl. Oh and Mason Rollins, Seth Rollins son" Dean said referring to Roman & Sasha's daughter Isabella who was 2 months older than Jayde and Seth & Nikki's son Mason who was 2 years old . Seth was about to be a father again to a little girl who they were naming Ryleigh.

"She has good friends" Noah said as his mom took the picture with Dean with a grin.

"Thank you" Noah said as his mom looked down at the stroller admiring how cute Jayde.

"She's beautiful, good work you guys" She said before thanking Dean again and began to walk down the mountain with her son.

"Uh… did she think that she's ours?" Renee asked as Dean nodded trying not to laugh.

"Do I look like I had a baby 3 months ago?" Renee added looking down at herself as Dean shook his head.

"You don't, she probably just assumed" Dean said walking over to the stroller and checking on Jayde before they started up the rest of the mountain. When they got back to the bottom, Jayde was awake again and as looking between her dad and Renee.

"Ready for the playground?" Dean asked as he took her out of the stroller and handing her to Renee. He stood by the stroller watching as Renee took her down as couple slides seeing the smile on her face.

"I think she likes it" Dean said as Jayde let out a laugh and Renee held her close to her side.

"I think you do too" Renee said to Jayde as she moved to the swings holding her close as she slowly swung with Jayde smiling and letting out laughs. Dean got his phone out videoing Jayde and Renee as Jayde squealed and kicked her feet.

"That's a fun swing isn't it baby girl?" Dean said as Renee looked down at Jayde who was having a great time. Once they swung for about 10 minutes Renee got up holding Jayde.

"Let's go see Daddy" She said walking over to Dean and handing Jayde to him.

"Ready to get going, we can go back to my place and order Chinese" Dean asked as Renee nodded making their way to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Dean's house, Renee took her bag & the diaper bag as Dean got Jayde out of the car as she whined.

"I know, it's time to eat, I know" Dean said walking in the house grabbing a bottle and making it as Jayde whined in his arms.

"Hey I'm gonna go hop in the shower in the guest room" Renee said taking her bag in the other room as Dean made the bottle. Once it was ready, he put it in her mouth and watched as she started to eat.

"There we go" Dean said kissing her forehead and watching her eat. When Renee was done, Dean was burping her and smiled over at her.

"Could you do me a huge favor? I'm gonna take a shower, can you keep an eye on her?" Dean asked as Renee nodded taking Jayde from his arms.

"Of course, let's go hang out" Renee said sitting on the couch with Jayde on her lap watching something on TV.

When Dean got out of the shower, he walked out wearing a shirt and basketball shorts. He smiled when he saw Renee sitting with Jayde on her lap talking to her while Jayde smiled.

"Daddy's gotta change you" Dean said as Jayde tried to move her head to see Dean.

"Here let's go see Daddy" Renee said standing up and carrying her over to Dean.

"I'm gonna go give her a bath if you want to order food. You know what I like and my wallet is on the counter, use my card" Dean said with a smile as Renee nodded sitting down to look at her phone to see what they would order for dinner.

Dean took Jayde in the bathroom where the pink baby bath was in the bathtub already. He took her clothes off and turned on the warm water before giving her a bath. Once they were done, he dressed Jayde in her hot pink and green pajamas and kissed her head.

"Daddy has had such a good day with you today" Dean said quietly as Jayde just smiled.

"I hope I can get more time with you, only seeing you a couple days a month really sucks" He said standing up and rocking her slowly in his arms.

"We'll have to talk to your Mama, maybe she'll let me" Dean said walking out of the bedroom seeing Renee on the couch.

"I ordered food, they should be here in about 20 minutes" she said as Dean sat Jayde in her swing and turned it on slowly.

"She's probably going to fall asleep around 7:30 or 8 if you want me to run you home around then or I can take you after Paige gets here" Dean said looking over at her.

"We'll figure it out" Renee said looking at her phone and smiling over at Dean.

"I can't believe you, Roman, and Seth are all going to have girls around the same age" Renee said looking at a picture of Seth and Nikki that was posted on Instagram.

"I know, believe me, it wasn't planned this way" Dean said laughing as he smiled over at Jayde.

"Still, these girls will do amazing things with just how their dads are, not even counting their moms. Who knows, maybe these girls will be the greatest team in wrestling" Renee said her eyes not leaving Jayde.

"Well I would hope because you know Seth, Roman, and I are the first" Dean joked as Renee smiled over at him.

Later that night after eating and Jayde falling asleep, Dean sat up looking over at Renee. It was 11 PM and Paige had yet to even text Dean letting him know when she was coming. He had texted her a few times not getting a response.

"Maybe she decided to come in the morning" Renee said knowing that she had texted her multiple times as well getting no response.

"She said when the show ended they would be here" Dean said looking at his phone and seeing that the show had ended over an hour ago.

"I wish she would at least text me and tell me what's up. I mean I have Jayde with me and she hasn't even asked how she's doing or anything" Dean added as Renee shrugged not knowing really what to do.

"Did she leave her diaper bag here?" Renee asked as Dean pointed to the kitchen where Paige's car seat and diaper bag sat. Renee walked over and opened the bag seeing the usual baby stuff before stumbling on a manila folder in the middle pocket. She opened the folder and felt her heart instantly go into her throat. Inside were medical records, Jayde's social security card, her birth certificate, her passport, and a letter.

"Dean, come here" Renee said holding the folder in her hands and watching as Dean hurried over. She handed him the folder and instantly Dean's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Dean said setting it on the kitchen counter and opening the letter, reading it out loud.

"Dean- I know this is a shock but by the time you find this, I'll be gone. Alberto and I can not take care of her and if I'm going to be honest Alberto wants her gone. He said he sees you any time he looks at her and he gets upset. He hates her and as much as I wanted to be her mother, I just can't. I know you can give her a way better life than I can with how things are going. I hope you can forgive me for this choice and not hold this against me. Tell Jayde I love her as much as possible - Paige" Dean read out as his hands shook. He was angry and sad for Jayde, the perfect little girl who was sleeping in her crib had just been abandoned by her mother.

"Dean I'm so sorry" Renee said feeling tears in her own eyes. She couldn't believe what happened and her heart broke not only for Dean but also for Jayde.

* * *

Okay guys, I know Paige would probably never do this IRL but for this story this is what is happening. I haven't decided yet if she will return one day if ever. At this point, Dean is a single father and full time wrestler, we will see how this works.


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I going to do?" Dean said sitting down with his head in his hands taking a deep breath.

"You'll have help… you'll have me, Roman, Seth, Sasha, and Nikki. We'll help and I'm sure the company will make arrangements so you can raise Jayde without going off the road" Renee said knowing that Dean was a top star and they wouldn't want to lose him.

"I need to call Hunter in the morning." Dean said putting the letter on the table and taking a deep breath standing up before Renee pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay" She said as Dean held her against him and shook his head.

"I...I hope for Jayde's sake it is, I don't care if I'm hurt but this hurts my daughter, my baby" Dean said knowing he felt perfectly fine saying that Jayde was all his. Even if Paige did ever come back, Dean would never let her around Jayde ever again after this.

"She has you as her dad, who will fight tooth and nail to make her happy, she will be just fine." Renee said as she pulled back from Dean and heard Jayde start to cry.

"Can you go get her? I'm gonna make her bottle so she can eat really quick" Dean asked as Renee nodded. She walked into Dean's room noticing the crib in the corner where Jayde was crying.

"Shhh it's okay." Renee said comforting her as Jayde laid her head on Renee's shoulder while still whining.

"Come on, let's go see Daddy, he's making you a bottle" She added rubbing Jayde's back as she walked into the kitchen.

When they rounded the corner, Dean was testing the bottle on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. Renee just smiled seeing how much Jayde had changed him especially now that all they had was each other.

"She looks pissed" Dean said with a laugh as Renee shook her head still noticing Jayde hiding her face in Renee's shoulder.

"Well yeah, she's hungry and tired. I would be pissed too" She said as she handed Jayde to Dean. He quickly put the bottle in her mouth and watched as she started to eat.

"You think I can do it?" Dean asked looking down at Jayde knowing he would have to do whatever he could for her.

"Yes, I think you are already a great father to her and you'll be just fine" Renee said watching them together. After Jayde was done eating, Dean burped her and sat on the couch with her. Renee looked over at Dean with a sigh knowing she wanted to say how she was feeling about everything but didn't want to risk him getting angry.

"Can I tell you something and you can't get upset or anything?" Renee asked as Dean looked over nodding.

"You know you can tell me anything" Dean said worried about what Renee would say to him especially after everything that happened that day.

"I always imagined this… but with our child" Renee said lowly as Dean nodded looking down at Jayde.

"Today… it felt like we were a family and I know that sounds weird because she's not my child" Renee added as Dean let out a sigh.

"I know, I felt it too" he said looking down at Jayde who was starting to fall back asleep on his chest.

"We shouldn't though right? I mean I'm not her mom and… we aren't together" Renee said as Dean looked over at her his hand not leaving Jayde's back.

"Well for one she doesn't have a mother anymore since she decided to leave her for Alberto and two we broke up for a reason. We didn't agree on our future" Dean said trying to stay calm.

"You have a child now though" Renee said quietly motioning to Jayde who was peacefully asleep.

"That I didn't plan for but obviously I love her. You wanted the whole thing; house in the suburbs, kids, and marriage. I'm not sure I could give you that but it doesn't mean I don't love you and you know that" Dean said trying to keep his voice down as Renee just nodded.

"I know you loved me Dean" Renee started to say as Dean cut her off. His blue eyes didn't leave her once.

"I still love you, don't forget that" He said correcting her as Renee let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, you still love me and I still love you but we aren't together" Renee said as Dean looked down at Jayde.

"I didn't want to hold you back or disappoint you" Dean said as Renee shook her head.

"You weren't holding me back or anything. Dean, you leaving… it killed me" Renee said starting to tear up as Dean shook his head pulling her in his arms as much as he could.

"You know I'm not good with this relationship crap" Dean said as Renee looked up at him.

"I know you aren't but it's okay" She whispered as Jayde squirmed on his chest and he looked down at her.

"Well since Paige isn't coming back, do you want me to take you home? I mean I bet Blue is missing you" Dean said as Renee smiled over at him.

"Do you need help with her tonight?" Renee asked as Dean shrugged. He didn't need much sleep to run and he knew either way that Jayde usually slept pretty well.

"I can go home if you want" Renee said looking over at Dean not knowing what he would want her to do.

"If you want to stay, you can stay" Dean said standing up and slowly rocking Jayde in his arms.

"I should probably go home, I mean Blue has been there this whole time" Renee said as Dean nodded.

"If you want to. I'll get her in the car seat and drive you home" Dean said getting up and walking over to the car seat on the counter. He carried the car seat outside as Renee carried her bag out.

"Is she going to wake up?" Renee asked as Dean shrugged as much as he could holding the car seat.

"She shouldn't" He said as he put her car seat in the base in the backseat making sure she was safely in before getting in the driver's seat. He drove back to Renee's house and pulled into the driveway looking over at her.

"I had fun today" Renee said with a smile as Dean nodded leaning over hugging her tightly.

"I did too, thank you for the help with Jayde" He said as he looked back at the little mirror hanging on the seat facing Jayde. She was fast asleep with her lips pouting.

"She does the lip thing you do when you sleep" Renee said as Dean smirked

"Is it bad… that I'm happy she's more like me?" Dean asked as Renee shook her head.

"It's not bad, after what… she did. She's out of her mind and it's better that you have Jayde. What mother would look at that little face and just abandon her?" Renee said as Dean just nodded knowing she was right. He saw Paige in her but so far from what he saw of her, she was like him.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is more of Dean adjusting to being full time dad and dealing with how to handle things with Paige out of the picture. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Come on Jayde, Daddy is trying" Dean said as the baby cried in his arms. It was 5 AM, he was half asleep and she woke up screaming instead of her usual whine. He tried giving her a bottle, he made sure she didn't have a dirty diaper, and she didn't look like she was hurt in any way. He sat in the recliner and he started to rock her slowly as he took a deep breath trying to not get stressed out.

"I got you baby" Dean said as he could see Jayde calming down with him just rocking her and holding her. Her eyes opened more and she pouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dean asked kissing her forehead as he rocked and she started to relax against him.

"Daddy is trying as hard as he can. Now I'm gonna tell you something and I don't think you'll really understand it but your mom… she went away for awhile, so it's just you and me little one. Now, I'm gonna do everything I can but I don't know what the…. Heck, I'm doing and I don't want to screw this up" He said with a sigh as Jayde looked up at him with a smile.

Later that morning, Dean was asleep with Jayde fast asleep on his chest when his phone went off making him jump.

"Holy shit… I mean… sorry kid" Dean said as he grabbed his phone and looked down seeing Seth had texted him.

"Hey, what's going on with Paige? She's having a total meltdown online and Nik is worried about Jayde" the text read as Dean looked down at Jayde shaking his head.

"I have Jayde, she's perfectly fine. Paige abandoned Jayde. I got this letter saying that Alberto hates Jayde and she couldn't be a mother anymore. I'm confused as shit man" Dean texted as he looked down at Jayde.

"Aunt Nikki and Uncle Seth are worried about you" Dean said as he stood up laying Jayde in the Mamaroo swing chair, turning it on low, before his phone went off for a Facetime call.

"Yeah Seth" Dean said as the screen popped up, it wasn't Seth though, it was Nikki.

"What do you mean she abandoned her?" Nikki said worriedly as Dean sighed knowing that Nikki cared but he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I mean note and all her shit in a diaper bag abandoned her" Dean said as Nikki's face went to complete shock.

"What did the note say?" Nikki asked as Dean could hear Seth & Mason in the background. Dean went over to the counter where the note was and sighed.

"Dean- I know this is a shock but by the time you find this, I'll be gone. Alberto and I can not take care of her and if I'm going to be honest Alberto wants her gone. He said he sees you any time he looks at her and he gets upset. He hates her and as much as I wanted to be her mother, I just can't. I know you can give her a way better life than I can with how things are going. I hope you can forgive me for this choice and not hold this against me. Tell Jayde I love her as much as possible - Paige" Dean read as Nikki let out a deep sigh and could feel herself tearing up.

"How the hell could she do this to Jayde?" Nikki said as Dean shook his head walking over to the couch again.

"I don't know what the hell she is thinking. I have to call the lawyer this morning & get everything squared away or… begin the process. I need to call Steph and Hunter, I'm sure that will go over well" Dean said as Nikki nodded.

"If you need anything at all, Seth and I are here for you" Nikki said as Seth walked by waving to Dean with Mason hanging over his shoulder giggling.

"I'll let you know, you guys have your hands pretty full as it is though" Dean said as Nikki laughed looking back at Seth and Mason.

"Hold on" Dean said as he sat his phone down picking Jayde up in his arms and picked the phone back up.

"Say hi Auntie Nikki" Dean said as Jayde cracked a smile and gurgled seeing Nikki.

"Oh look at you precious girl" Nikki cooed as Jayde looked over at Dean before letting out a small giggle.

"She looks so happy to be with you" Nikki added as Dean smiled over at Jayde who smiled back at him.

"I'm pretty happy to be with her" Dean said kissing her cheek as Jayde grinned and kicked her legs.

"I mean what I said Dean if you have any questions or anything about babies, let me know. I just… I can't believe Paige did this" Nikki said with a sad look not understanding why a mother would just abandon her child, especially for a man.

"I know Nik, I can't believe it either but… we are all each other has so we gotta make it work" Dean said kissing Jayde's cheek again as he sat her in his lap. They ended the facetime call and Jayde looked around in Dean's arms.

"Should we text Uncle Roman?" Dean asked taking his phone and texting Roman quickly about the situation. He quickly got a response as Jayde tried to grab his phone to play with it.

"People are freaking out, I'm glad you got the kid though. She's gone off the rails, people are asking where Jayde is. I know you don't go on Twitter but people are asking Seth and me about the baby and if she's okay. Sasha is done with her shit though and she thinks you should take her ass to court, make her pay you child support" Roman texted as Dean sighed. He was angry at Paige, hell he would kill Del Rio if he saw him just for saying shit about his daughter but he wasn't about to make Paige pay him anything. He could more than afford to raise Jayde on his own and all he wanted was Paige to give up her rights so he didn't have to worry about her coming to take Jayde.

"I should probably say something on right? I mean I have no clue how to work Twitter but…. I should right?" Dean texted before laying a blanket on the floor with a few toys and giving her tummy time Paige had said she liked, he turned on some Disney cartoon and went back to his phone.

"Probably, it would put a lot of this to rest. Just at least say the baby is just fine and with you. Paige is probably gonna end up in a psych ward somewhere with Del Rio next to her" Roman texted as Dean looked down at Jayde with a sigh.

"What the… heck should I do baby girl?" Dean said knowing he was trying to clean up his language in front of Jayde.

"Well I'm gonna try to work this Twitter shit and say something" Dean decided as he hit the Twitter icon on his phone. Renee had set everything up for him when he got his phone so he knew it would maybe work. Luckily for him, she had the login already in so he didn't need to re-enter any information that he had probably lost. Before posting anything, he found Paige's Twitter and started reading the erratic posts and the fans concern for her & Jayde as well as everyone asking what he thought about what was going on.

"I don't usually go on here but I wanted to let you guys know that baby girl is doing great and she's with me" Dean posted along with a picture of Jayde on the floor playing with her toys. He got off of his phone and sat down with Jayde on the floor.

"So this is Mickey Mouse, I don't watch much Disney Channel but I think that's gonna change" Dean said as Jayde looked over with a smile.

Two hours later, Jayde was taking a nap and Dean was in his office letting out a sigh. He needed to call his lawyer and talk to Hunter about what was going on. He figured the lawyer would be the easiest out of the two so he called Marvin, his lawyer.

"Hey Marv" Dean said the second the lawyer answered his phone.

"Mr. Ambrose, what can I do for you?" Marvin asked as Dean looked down at the custody papers in front of him.

"Well, remember the custody situation I was having?" Dean said making sure that Marvin remembers what was going on in the situation.

"Of course, how is your daughter doing?" Marvin asked as Dean let out a loud sigh.

"She's been better. Her mother… decided to leave. She left a note saying she's leaving her with me" Dean said as Marvin

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It's not easy to terminate her rights, it would be a lot easier if she comes to court and says her wishes. We need to be able to serve her papers somehow. I know she may not talk to you but is there someone you can try to talk to who would know where to find her?" Marvin asked as Dean let out a loud sigh.

"I can try, I doubt she would talk to me but I can try to find someone" Dean said as

"Now, I can file the paperwork now if you want but we need to try to find her" Marvin said as Dean looked down knowing he would have to find a way.

"Let me call you back, I could probably find a way to find her" Dean said knowing he would call everyone he knew just to find out where she was.

"Alright, let me know when you want me to file and I will" Marvin said as Dean said goodbye and looked down at the note that was sitting on his desk.

"Damn it Paige, you had to fucking do it didn't you" Dean said with a sigh as he called Hunter's number next.

"Hello" Stephanie answered as Dean internally cursed, he really didn't want to speak with Stephanie about this.

"Hey, Stephanie, I was needing to speak with Hunter" Dean said trying t

"Is it about what is going on with Paige?" Stephanie asked as Dean let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have seen what is going on" Dean said as

"Yes and Hunter wanted me to talk to you if you called" Stephanie said

"Oh… okay" Dean said unsure of if Stephanie would be the one to talk to about this.

"I just want to make it clear first, Jayde is fine right? I mean she isn't with Paige because I've heard rumors that she is" Stephanie said worried about the welfare of the baby more than anything.

"Jayde is with me. She's taking a nap in my room right now" Dean said knowing that everyone loved Jayde so much but it annoyed him that they thought he would still have her with Paige.

"Okay good, the mother in me was worried most about her" Stephanie said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah, Jayde is perfect. Paige decided last night to leave Jayde with me and never come back. She left a note saying that Del Rio hates my daughter, wants her gone and she sided with him. She could've said something to me, she could've done this the right way and go to court… no she's gone and I have to try to serve her with paperwork" Dean said knowing he was starting to get emotional.

"I'm so sorry about that Dean, it's not fair to you or Jayde with how she handles things. If you need help serving her, Hunter and I will help you. We need to serve her with termination papers anyway" Stephanie said as Dean let out a sigh of relief knowing that WWE's legal team would make sure that they had confirmation Paige was served.

"So… I needed to ask for some time to figure everything out. I mean I have no idea what to do with Jayde when I go on the road or anything like that" Dean said as Stephanie moved some paperwork around.

"We can grant you a couple weeks off to get everything settled. The fans are obviously aware of what is going on with Paige losing it on Twitter. Afterward, bring her on the road, we can make the accommodations for you and everything" Stephanie said as Dean

"Are you sure? I mean a baby on the road is a lot and who's gonna watch her during the matches?" Dean said as Stephanie let out a laugh.

"Dean you have a ton of babysitters who would love to watch her" She said referencing the locker room. Dean knew Roman and Seth would but he didn't expect everyone else to help him out.

"I guess we can try it. If she doesn't do well, we need to figure something else out" Dean said as

"Of course, it's very understandable" Stephanie said as Dean just smiled knowing he could try to do the dad and pro-wrestler thing together. He said goodbye to Stephanie and saw that he had gotten a text from Renee.

"Hey, I know last night was awkward but do you mind if I come over and see Jayde? I won't stay long" Renee's text read as Dean just cracked a smile.

"I don't mind Renee and I have no weird feelings about last night. I mean… we both felt it" Dean texted as he got up and walked into the living room to pick up the toys.


	6. Chapter 6

Renee knocked on the door half an hour later and Dean answered it with a smile. Jayde was still asleep but would be waking up any minute.

"Is she asleep still?" Renee asked as Dean just nodded closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, she should be up soon though. I got all of my legal stuff figured out. I have to try to serve Paige with the papers and Stephanie actually offered to help which was weird" Dean said with a laugh.

"Wow, the company is gonna help you with that?" Renee said setting her purse on the counter as Dean nodded.

"Crazy isn't it? They said that they have to serve her with termination papers so why not just do both at once" Dean said with a smile as Renee bit her lip nodding.

"Last night wasn't awkward okay? You and I… we'll always have something" Dean said leaving it at that was Renee just nodded knowing she wasn't about to open it up again.

"Okay" She said sitting on the couch before hearing Jayde over the baby monitor.

"Perfect timing kid" Dean said with a smirk as he walked into the bedroom and carried Jayde out to the living room. Jayde's brown hair stuck up everywhere and she laid her head against Dean's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Aunt Renee is here to see us" Dean said as he rubbed her back and kissed her head. He looked over and saw Renee taking a picture of the two of them.

"I'm going to show you this as proof you are an amazing dad when you doubt yourself" Renee said as Dean shook his head.

"Of course you will" Dean said as Jayde picked her head up slowly and shyly smiled over at Renee.

"There's my girl!" Renee said happily as Dean looked down at Jayde who was still shyly smiling.

"You know your Auntie Renee don't you?" Dean said walking over and handing her to Renee. Jayde smiled at her and looked around the room still groggy from waking up.

"She is so stinking cute" Renee said happily as Dean sat down next to them.

"Forget stinking cute she's fuc…. Freaking gorgeous" Dean said as Renee laughed

"Trying to watch your language?" She asked as Dean nodded knowing it was difficult for him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to set a good example since her mom is a screw-up and I'm all she's got in the example department" Dean said turning on Mickey Mouse again and Jayde's attention turned.

"She seems to like Mickey Mouse, I mean I don't know if it's just the sounds or something. I'm not a baby expert or anything" Dean said as Jayde cooed and watched the screen.

"It's probably the colors and sounds" Renee said with a smile before she looked at Dean.

"She will have plenty of good examples in her life. She's got Nikki, Sasha, Seth, Roman, the entire locker room… me" She added as Dean smiled down at Jayde.

"Now there's a good example, I mean Daddy's kinda a dirtbag sometimes but Auntie Renee is pretty awesome" He said as Jayde glared up at him.

"I know Jayde, Daddy isn't a dirtbag, he's a sweetie" Renee said to the baby as she went back to watching her Mickey Mouse and occasionally letting out a laugh.

"You know I'm not a good person" Dean said as Renee shook her head

"You are a good person and an amazing father. You don't give yourself enough credit" Renee said as Dean looked down.

"Obviously I'm not a good person, I would've known what I had instead of throwing it away" Dean said as he and Renee sat silently before Mickey Mouse tripped over a banana peel and it made a noise, making Jayde laugh.

"So do you have any plans today? I don't want to stay in your hair too long" Renee said as Dean shook his head.

"Probably gonna head to Target. I need to get a few things that Jayde is permanently here" Dean said as Renee nodded looking at Jayde.

"I'll leave soon then" Renee said knowing that Dean probably didn't want her to tag along with them.

"No… come with us. I need help anyway, I have no clue what I'm doing. If Nikki didn't help me learn to change a diaper and do all the basics she'd probably be wearing a diaper on her head" Dean said knowing he needed help. He didn't know what she would need and he really didn't want to do to the stores alone.

"Sure, I'd love to" Renee said as Dean stood up and looking at Jayde.

"Alright baby girl, Daddy needs to get ready to go to the store. Are you gonna chill with Auntie Renee?" Dean asked with a grin as Jayde kicked her feet.

"I'll change her, you get ready" Renee said as Dean nodded going into the bedroom. She went into the nursery putting her in a white onesie that said Little Lady and pink leggings.

"Alright pretty girl, we need to get daddy to buy you some bows or something" Renee said noticing Jayde really didn't have any hair bows.

"We need to get girly up in here" She said bouncing her lightly as Jayde giggled. Dean walked out of the bedroom wearing a gray shirt and jeans.

"I think Auntie Renee dresses you a bit more stylish than Dad" Dean said as he walked over getting her diaper bag ready with some bottles and diapers.

"I think I'm gonna need some more bottles" Dean said knowing that everything he had bought before was with Jayde being there a couple times a month, a few days max.

"Okay, we need to make a list then" Renee said grabbing a pen and paper writing down bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, and looked up at Dean.

"You have a travel stroller for her don't you?" Renee asked knowing he would need that for when they went on the road.

"Yeah I got her the one that matched her car seat" Dean said pointing to her purple and black car seat.

"Aww you got the whole set" Renee said as Dean laughed shaking his head.

"You mean Nikki pretty much forced me to get everything matching… she said that it made more sense or something like that" Dean explained as they walked out to the car. Dean put the car seat in the backseat and handed Renee the keys to get in the passenger seat. Renee started the SUV and Dean put the stroller in the back before getting in.

They went to Target first and Dean parked as close as he could. He grabbed the stroller out, putting the car seat into the holder and waiting for Renee to get out of the car. They walked into the store and Renee grabbed a cart. They walked to the baby aisle and Dean smiled over at Renee as they went down the diaper aisle. Just like the night before, this felt right, it felt like the three of them were a family even though Dean thought he couldn't feel like this.

"What diapers does she wear?" Renee asked as Dean snapped out of his thoughts.

"Pampers, size 3" Dean said walking over to the Pampers Swaddlers size 3 box and putting it in the cart with a smile.

"Ba… Renee can you grab the wipes?" Dean asked catching himself before he called her baby. He was shaken to the core by those thoughts, he knew he still loved her but he couldn't stop thinking about this being a thing.

"Which ones?" Renee asked turning to face the wipes that were on the other side of the aisle.

"The big box of the sensitive ones" Dean called out as Jayde looked up at Dean not understanding where they were. After grabbing formula and bottles, they rounded the other side of the aisle and Dean stood stunned

"That's bada… I mean that's epic" Dean said walking over to the Batgirl walker.

"Oh my god, they actually have this" Renee said laughing as Dean read the age label.

"Great news baby girl. You are old enough to use it" Dean said happily putting the box in the cart as Renee rolled her eyes.

"Well… it is pretty cool for a baby" Renee said looking over at Jayde who was just looking around and playing with her butterfly stroller toy.

"Jayde you are totally rocking the Batmobile when we get home" Dean said as Renee laughed looking over at Jayde.

"Auntie Renee will get you hair bows so you have those too" She said moving to the bedding and watching Dean push the stroller slowly. After picking up a travel sleeper, they went to the clothes section.

"Now here is where we are going to do some damage" Dean said with a smirk as Renee instantly went out looking for not only clothes but headbands & bows. They left the store and Dean felt a little better about having a bit more for Jayde.

"Let's go to the Carter's store next" Renee said as Dean raised an eyebrow closing the door after putting Jayde in.

"What the hell is the Carter's store?" He asked as he went to put the stroller and the stuff in the back of the SUV.

"They have baby clothes" Renee said as Dean let out a sigh knowing that they needed a few more things especially with them being on the road soon.

"Sure, we can go" Dean said as he put the last couple bags in the back and closed the door. They drove to the Carter's store that was in the mall close by. After parking and getting everything they needed out, Dean walked with Renee into the mall, this time she was pushing the stroller. They walked into the Carter's store and Dean looked around knowing they would find a lot in here.

"I'm just gonna let you decide" Dean said as Renee's instantly lit up. She walked around the store grabbing everything that she thought Jayde would look cute in and some in bigger sizes. It wasn't until Dean stopped her at overalls before putting them in the pile they had going.

"You are not getting Jayde pink overalls" Dean said looking at the pink overalls like they were the worst thing he had seen.

"She would look adorable in them though" Renee said as she held them up with a grin.

"She'll look like one of Heath Slater's kids" Dean said as he looked down at Jayde who was looking back and forth between Renee and Dean.

"That is a horrible thing to say, those kids are cute" Renee said as Dean shook his head.

"You didn't say that the last time" Dean whispered as Renee shook her head.

"Jayde is getting the overalls" Renee said as Dean rolled his eyes knowing Jayde would be the only thing about the overalls that were cute. They walked up to check out with their bag of baby clothes, bows, and bibs. Dean let out a loud sigh as he put the bag on the counter and the lady behind the counter just smiled over at Jayde.

"She's a beautiful little girl, how old is she?" the lady said as Renee smiled down at Jayde and Dean nodded

"She's 4 months old" Dean answered smiling down at the stroller hearing Jayde babbling.

"Well you and your wife make beautiful children" she said ringing up the items as Dean and Renee looked at each other.

"Thank you" Dean said knowing that the older woman obviously didn't know better but he wasn't about to correct her.

After spending a bunch of money there, Renee walked out pushing the stroller and Dean put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Alright ladies, shall we get lunch?" Dean asked motioning to the pizza place and Renee shook her head. Dean knew that Jayde was going to get hungry soon and he was already starting to get hungry. They ordered a pizza and Dean poured some bottled water into the bottle mixing it with the formula.

"So that lady thought we were married" Renee said as Dean shrugged shaking the bottle to mix it with the water.

"I think everyone who doesn't know us thinks that" Dean said setting the bottle on the table and taking Jayde out of the stroller. He put the bottle in her mouth as she took it happily.

"You didn't correct her" Renee said looking down knowing it bothered especially after the conversation they had the night before.

"Yeah" Dean said looking down at Jayde in his arms who was peacefully drinking her bottle.

"Why didn't you?" Renee asked as Dean looked up at her quickly and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later okay" Dean said knowing he didn't want to have this conversation in public especially with Jayde in his arms.

"Fine" Renee said after pausing a second. She knew he didn't want to have this talk around Jayde. Even though she was a baby, he didn't want her to be around arguing especially after how he grew up.

"When we get home, we'll talk" Dean said as they called their number and Renee went to grab the pizza.

They got home that night and once everything was in, Dean got Jayde ready for bed and laid her in the crib. He sat down on the couch next to Renee knowing that he wasn't ready for this talk.

"What's going on?" Renee asked as Dean looked down at his hands trying to collect his thoughts.

"I feel like shit" Dean said quietly as Renee looked confused.

"Why?" She asked as Dean let out a sigh knowing he had to explain it the best that he could.

"Because I felt that way again and I don't want to. I mean you… you deserve more than me and I know this but it doesn't stop me from loving you and wanting so much more" Dean said as Renee's eyes softened

"Is it because you and I are seeing each other more?" Renee asked as Dean shrugged

"Maybe, I don't know if it's Jayde or us seeing each other more"

"Dean, you know after last night that I want more than anything to just pick up where we left off but I also know you… think you can't give that to me. I don't understand that but…" Renee said as Dean kept looking down at his hands.

"But" Dean said knowing the answer already but wanted to hear her say it.

"It's your choice. I'm not going to cry or try to force you into a relationship if you think you aren't good enough" Renee said knowing that her heart begged for them to get back together no matter what Dean said but she knew she couldn't do that.

"I love you… and I… I want to try now" Dean said knowing he couldn't promise her that he would give her everything but having Jayde changed the way he looked at things. He knew one day he would want another child, he would want that experience with someone he actually loved. He couldn't promise her the white picket fence or the perfect life.

"You do?" Renee asked almost in disbelief not expecting him to say what he had said.

"What changed?" Renee asked as Dean took a deep breath knowing he was willing himself up for this.

"I can't promise you the world but… I know I love you and I wanna try this" Dean said as Renee tried to hide her smile.

"Dean it's not that easy" Renee said as she knew that he couldn't just say he wanted this and they went back to where they were before.

"Yes it is" Dean said as he leaned in kissing her deeply, it took a second but she joined in.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit of everything; Denee+Jayde Fluff, a bit of Del Rio Drama, and Halloween (total Shield Fluff with babiesss). I want to thank everyone for all of their support with reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are awesome! Now a review has given me an idea, I think I may do a couple chapters from Paige's point of view here and there so you guys can try to understand her actions. She obviously didn't just wake up one day deciding that she wasn't going to be a mom anymore. I'll probably do the first one next chaper then we'll pick up with Dean going back on the road with Jayde with him.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and instantly smiled before his eyes even opened. He thought he was dreaming until the sun had blinded him through the shutters. Renee had slept over and was currently in his arms fast asleep. They had a good night, mainly just laying in bed together while Jayde peacefully slept in her crib next to his side of the bed. Jayde had only woke up one time through the night to eat and went back to sleep without even waking Renee up. He cuddled Renee closer cracking his eyes open to make sure Jayde was still asleep before closing his eyes and laying there with a smile on his face.

It was 15 minutes later when he heard Jayde start to whine in her crib. She couldn't really sit up yet so he knew that she was needed to get up and probably had a dirty diaper.

"Want me to get her?" Renee asked groggily as Dean shook his head getting out of bed. He walked to the crib and Jayde instantly grinned seeing Dean standing there.

"Hey baby girl" Dean said picking her up and walking to the changing table. Once he changed her diaper, he washed his hands and climbed back in bed laying with Jayde on his chest. He pulled Renee close to his side as she grinned.

"Jayde I think daddy wants to cuddle with us" Renee said rubbing Jayde's back as the baby smiled over at her.

"Of course I do, I have my beautiful girls with me" Dean said kissing Jayde's head before looking over at Renee and leaning down to kiss her. He kept his eyes on Renee & Jayde watching Jayde reach her hand over to touch Renee with a smile.

"I need to leave for Smackdown on Monday night and I don't want to go… I want to stay here with you and baby girl" Renee said quietly knowing that Monday was only a day away.

"We aren't going anywhere. I mean you'll miss out on some dirty diapers, a couple bathtimes…" Dean started before Renee stopped him.

"I'll miss out on seeing both of you smiling when I wake up. I can get to used to us cuddled up in bed together plus we need to make up for lost time" Renee said with her eyes not leaving him and Jayde once.

"We have forever to make up for lost time. I ain't going anywhere babe" Dean said with a smirk as Jayde started to babble happily.

"See Jayde even agrees" Dean added with a grin as Renee let out a loud sigh knowing that even the baby was probably telling her to put her big girl panties on.

"Alright then, I'll go film but when I get back. I get to have as much time as I want with the two of you" Renee said before leaning in to kiss Jayde on the head.

"Deal, not let's not worry about you leaving tomorrow when it's today" Dean said as his phone beeped on the nightstand. Renee scooted over taking Jayde from his chest so he could grab his phone. He had multiple text messages from Seth, Roman, and others from the locker room that he was close with.

"Dude, fucking Del Rio is talking shit about Jayde online. I'm about to fucking hunt him down if Nikki wasn't holding me back" the text from Seth read as Dean looked confused before reading Roman's text.

"Seth & I are getting time off to find that piece of shit. We need to beat the shit out of him after what he said about Jayde" Roman's text read as Dean scrolled down to the next few from Jimmy & Jey Uso, Jack Swagger, and even AJ Styles saying about the same thing.

"Babe get your phone" Dean said to Renee as she reached over grabbing her phone that was being charged by Dean's spare phone charger.

"Supposedly Del Rio is bringing baby girl into the craziness" Dean added knowing he needed to keep his cool but if depending on what was said he would. Renee went to her Twitter and instantly saw hundreds of mentions having to do with Del Rio's tweets. She went to his Twitter and instantly felt anger boiling up

"Paige got rid of that mistake a few days ago. She should've listened to me in the beginning and got the abortion like I asked her to" Renee read knowing she wouldn't tell Dean right now. She moved on to the next one trying to keep herself calm.

"She's living with Ambrose now thank god, that fuck up can ruin his life over a mistake. My only regret was that we didn't just give her away from day one" Renee read feeling tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god" was all she could say as Dean looked over at her seeing her reactions range from anger to sadness.

"Let me see" Dean said calmly as Renee took a couple of deep breaths. She didn't know if this would be such a good idea.

"I want you to look at that little girl first and promise me you won't do anything stupid" Renee said calmly knowing that Dean would probably want to hunt both Paige and Del Rio down after what she read. She wouldn't blame him either, she was heartbroken not only for Jayde but for Dean as well.

"I promise" Dean said as Renee reluctantly handed him the phone. Dean read the tweets and his heart started to race.

"Are you…. Kidding me?" Dean said trying to watch his mouth with the baby sitting right next to him. He jumped out of bed tossing Renee's phone on the bed and walked outside leaving Jayde who was looking around confused & Renee looking worried.

"Come on" Renee said picking up Jayde and following Dean outside to where he punched a tree.

"Dean stop!" Renee called out as Dean looked over like she was insane. His face was turning blood red and his knuckles cut a bit.

"He fucking called my daughter a mistake, said that she should've been aborted by her fucking dumbass of a mother! Del Douchebag is fucking dead, I'm going to hunt him down and fucking kick the shit out of him! How the fuck else am I supposed to react?!" Dean yelled as Renee held Jayde close to her as she started to cry in Renee's arms.

"Look at your daughter, look at her" Renee said as Dean's face instantly softened seeing Jayde crying in Renee's arms.

"Baby girl" Dean said walking over and taking Jayde from her arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Jayde, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy is really upset" Dean said kissing her head as Jayde started to calm down in his arms.

"Come inside, let's clean your hand up and we'll handle this" Renee said touching his hand as Dean just nodded walking back into the house. Renee took him in the bathroom cleaning his hand before Dean went to sit with Jayde on the couch. Renee grabbed her phone and knew she needed to respond.

"It's sickening that someone can say things about a beautiful baby girl that can't defend herself. You are lucky that her daddy, uncles, and most of the locker room aren't out trying to find you right now. You may think she is a mistake or not worth any of your time but to me, she's absolutely perfect in every way. She's more loved than anyone can imagine, I myself love her more than her own birth mother it seems; her biological mother and yourself are the ones losing out on a chance to be to be blessed by her presence. I believe in karma and one day you will get yours but until then we will love this little girl with everything we have" She typed posting the picture of her and Dean from the day before along with the post. Renee walked out into the living room where Dean sat with Jayde next to him watching Frozen. Jayde was grinning watching Elsa sing 'Let It Go' and Dean was looking down at his hands.

"Hey… I want you to read something" Renee said handing him her phone so she could read the post. He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes as Renee moved over to him. Before she handed him the phone, she leaned down kissing him gently.

"Don't blame yourself, she's just fine Dean" Renee said quietly as he shook his head.

"I scared her, I promised myself I would never get like that with her around and I did it" Dean said before Renee shook her head

"What if she remembers this crap? What if she knows I've scared her before?" Dean asked as Renee shook her head

"She won't though, she's 4 months old and she's already forgotten about it. Look at her, she's just happy to sit next to you watching Frozen. The longer you sit here depressed, the more it's going to affect her" Renee said as Jayde let out a squeal of joy.

"I… okay" Dean said knowing not to argue with Renee especially right now. Jayde was even better than fine, she was enjoying herself watching Elsa summon an ice castle while she sang. Dean looked down at the phone that Renee had handed him reading the post that she had typed. His face softened reading Renee's post and looking at the picture of him and Jayde together. He stood up with a smirk as he leaned in kissing her softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear before sitting down and pulling her down on his lap with Jayde watching them with a giggle.

"I love you" Renee said with a soft smile cupping his face in her hands as they both turned their heads looking at Jayde who just watched the two of them wondering what they were doing.

Later that day, Dean was playing with Jayde on the ground while Renee laid on the couch watching the two of them play. Jayde was on her stomach looking around and grabbing at the toys as Dean talked to her explaining everything to her.

"Have you thought about what she is going to be for Halloween? I mean it is coming up soon" Renee said looking up from her phone for a second after seeing it was only 2 weeks until Halloween.

"Not really, I mean do 4-month-olds trick or treat?" Dean asked as Renee shook her head laughing.

"Of course they trick or treat, you just keep the candy" Renee said as Dean nodded with a smile.

"Alright then, we'll dress up and stuff" Dean said as he grinned over at Jayde who was kicking her feet.

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

Dean was finishing getting dressed for the small Halloween party and trick or treating they were going to. Roman & Sasha and Seth & Nikki decided to join them this year letting Mason, Isabella, and Jayde all go trick or treating together. Renee had one of her friends come over and help them get ready. He looked in the mirror admiring the temporary green hair dye and makeup with a smile. He was going as the Joker with his 2 Harley Quinns. He added the holsters and admired himself in the mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty cool even if it was the Suicide Squad version. He walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Renee who was putting the finishing touches on her Harley Quinn costume.

"Well well well… someone is looking good" Dean said walking over and smirking as he kissed her neck.

"Dean, you are gonna mess up your makeup" Renee said with a giggle as she leaned back against his chest.

"Or make it cooler" Dean said noticing the red smear against her neck and deciding not to say anything.

"Dean are you ready?" Nikki called out as she rounded the corner with Jayde in her arms. Jayde had a Harley Quinn tutu and a little jester headband on her head.

"There's Daddy's girl" Dean said taking Jayde from her as Jayde giggled and tried to touch Dean's makeup.

"How do I look?" Nikki asked motioning to her Catwoman costume. They decided to do a theme of Batman but with Nikki being heavily pregnant, it was hard to really find her anything.

"You look incredible" Renee said with a grin as she hugged her rubbing her massive belly. If Phoenix wasn't a few hour drive away; Seth, Nikki, and Mason wouldn't have made it. Nikki was a few weeks away from giving birth to their daughter Ryleigh but Seth still wanted to come hang out and have their families spend Halloween together.

"Thank you" Nikki said happily as they all walked into the living room where Roman was dressed as Bane, Sasha as the Riddler with Isabella dressed as Poison Ivy.

"Well this whole theme thing worked out" Dean said with a smirk as Mason ran over with his black cape flapping behind him.

"Untle Dee I Batman!" Mason squealed happily in his little Robin costume as Dean laughed with Jayde in his arms.

"You look so cool, are you gonna go trick or treating?" Dean asked Mason as he nodded with his long black hair going everywhere.

"Yeah, I go candy!" Mason said happily as Seth walked in dressed as Batman.

"Why did I have to be Batman again?" Seth asked as Nikki walked over shaking her head grinning.

"Because you look awesome and I wanted to be Catwoman" Nikki said fixing his cape as Renee walked over to Dean shaking her head.

"Hey Batman, come get your mini me" Dean called out as Mason ran over to Seth with a grin. After having Nikki's mom take pictures of them, Dean put Jayde in her stroller with Renee and Sasha behind him gushing over how cute the picture of Mason, Jayde and Isabella was.

"Come! Candy!" Mason said jumping up and down as Dean tried not to laugh. Part of him was happy that Jayde was a little girl. He wasn't sure if it was because Mason was Seth's child or a boy but he was always a handful.

"Hold on, we have to get the girls in their strollers" Nikki said holding his hand as Seth laughed at the sheer excitement the little boy had towards candy.

"The candy isn't going anywhere kid" Roman said pulling Sasha to his side after Isabella was in the stroller.

Once the girls were all buckled in, they started walking down the sidewalk with Mason almost pulling Seth down the street.

"That kid is strong as hell" Dean said as Roman laughed looking over at him. Somehow he and Roman were delegated to stroller duty while Renee, Nikki, and Sasha talked in front of them.

"Well I mean he's part Seth and part Nikki, that kid could probably take down a bear" Roman joked as the little girls make noises to each other.

"Untle Dee Untle Rooo candy!" Mason shrieked from the first driveway as the girls moved out of the way letting Roman and Dean take the girls up to the house.

"Alright Mase, you gotta say trick or treat for you and the girls" Seth said as Mason looked back at the two strollers.

"Why dey not say?" Mason asked looking back at the two girls in their strollers.

"Because they are babies, they can't talk" Seth said as Roman and Dean laughed. When the neighbor opened the door, she smiled, she was Dean's elderly neighbor who had been obsessed with Jayde every time she saw her.

"Oh look! It's Dean and Jayde! You brought some friends too!" She said happily

"Hey Dolores, how's your night going?" Dean asked as Mason smiled up at her

"rick teeat" Mason said happily holding up his Batman bag with the biggest grin on his face.

"It's going good, Fred is already in his chair so I'm handing all of the candy out. Oh you sweet boy, you are so cute" She said looking down at Mason before handing him a few pieces of candy.

"Tank you, dey beee bees dey not talk" Mason said without anyone asking him as Seth moved him back so Roman could push the stroller up

"Oh and look at this sweet girl. Jayde is this your best friend?" Dolores said as Isabella flashed her a grin.

"Yeah, that was my best friend Seth with his son Mason, this is my other best friend Roman and his daughter Isabella" Dean said as Roman held out the Tinkerbell bag for Isabella's candy. Dean pushed the stroller up last with a grin as Jayde grinned up at Dolores.

"Oh you beautiful girl, you look precious" She said as Jayde kicked her feet. Dean held up the Elsa bag letting Dolores put some candy in the bag.

"Thank you Dolores, tell Frank I said hi" Dean said as they started to walk away back towards their group.

At the end of the night, the kids were all asleep leaving Dean, Roman, and Seth in the backyard drinking beer half in costume around a fire.

"So you and Renee are doing this family thing?" Roman asked with a smirk as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah I think so, I mean we are back together. I love her and obviously, she loves Jayde too" Dean said looking over at Seth who was shaking his head.

"Do you ever wonder what Paige is doing? Like... why the fuck would she give up the chance to be Jayde's mom?" Seth asked as Dean looked up at the sky.

"Of course, I mean every day I wonder why she would do this. It's not fair to Jayde and I hate her for it. Everyone is saying I need to calm down and let her just decide what she wants to do but shit it pisses me off" Dean said downing his beer before grabbing another one.

"If we are going off rumors, she's on drugs so it's probably best you have Jayde" Roman said knowing that people were saying Paige was on drugs along with everything else going on with her.

"If that's the case, I'm glad she just left. You know my parents had their shit with drugs. It messes a kid up" Dean said knowing his life was messed up due to drugs, alcohol, and neglect. He knew when he found out Jayde existed, that he swore he would never put her in that situation.

"Jayde is lucky that she has you. Imagine if Del Rio and Paige were her parents. She'd be in pretty bad shape" Seth said knowing that Jayde would be screwed if it wasn't for Dean in her life.

"Do you wonder what happened to her while she was with them?" Roman asked as Dean took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid to find out. My hope is that Paige at least took care of the basics but who knows. It's obvious Del Rio hated her so who knows" Dean said knowing that he was friends with Paige at one point before all of this happened. He knew she was a good person but lately something changed, something affects her so much that even Jayde took a backseat to it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is my first chapter in Paige's world so you guys can see what was really going on there. Now I know a lot of you aren't going to agree exactly with why she did what she did but here are her reasons. This maybe the only Paige chapter since obviously she is not a main charater and this is just to add to why she did what she did. Let me know what you guys think.

**Warning: This chapter does talk about drug use (Heroin, Cocaine, and prescription medication), I do not go into detail but if this is something that makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this chapter**

* * *

Paige sat in the small home in Mexico looking around at her surroundings. She didn't know how she ended up here or why life had gone this way so far. Wrestling had been her life, her dream since she was a little girl but lately, she hadn't been wrestling much. She was following Alberto around the world being his gloried cheerleader, wife, and drug buddy. She remembered when times were good in her life; she had her family, she had friends, she had a great career, and life seemed to be going great. She gave it all up for him… and the drugs. She and Alberto had been doing drugs for 2 years; mostly pain pills and cocaine. The only time she had stopped was when she found out she was pregnant with what she had hoped was Alberto's baby even though she knew he had a vasectomy and she had slept with Dean.

The night she had slept with Dean was mostly for convenience and neither one of them wanted to be alone that rainy night. He had just left Renee and Alberto had just kicked her out for something, she couldn't even remember. She had been high on cocaine and he drunk when they stumbled into Dean's hotel room that night with every intention to forget about everything. The next morning, she left without a word to Dean knowing that she would try to get back with Alberto at all costs.

Luckily… or unluckily, she got pregnant with Dean's baby. She spent the first couple months of her pregnancy trying to detox from cocaine (and even she admitted she slipped up a few times while pregnant) all while having morning sickness at the same time. Alberto didn't buy the baby being his at first saying that vasectomies never fail, no matter Paige's amount of convincing otherwise. He knew that Paige had slept with Dean and she knew that he wasn't happy. She often wondered why he stayed, why he didn't just dump her in a city somewhere along the way. The only friends she had were Seth and Nikki, everyone else thought she was ruining her life as well as the baby's now. Seth had begged her to tell Dean a few times, each time, she would tell him that it was complicated.

She had finally decided to tell Dean that he was possibly the father when she was 6 months pregnant. She had found out that it was a little girl and to be honest she was guilty. Dean had always been good to her as a co-worker and friend. She knew his childhood was rough but he was a good person. She wasn't surprised by his angry reaction to it all, she knew she should've told him all along but she didn't want to believe it was possible. He barely talked to her the rest of the pregnancy but the lawyer she had hired was getting paperwork that he filed.

After almost 25 hours of labor, Jayde Nicole Ambrose was born July 31st, she was over 2 weeks early and weighed 5 pounds 6 oz. Paige couldn't believe how tiny the baby was and how much she looked like Dean. The only thing she had of hers was her eyes and nose. She had absolutely fallen in love her from the moment she had heard her cry. Alberto saw the baby and he said she wasn't even cute. She knew he was lying, that Jayde was beautiful. Being a mother was harder than she thought, Jayde would cry all the time, leaving Alberto annoyed & angry. He would yell at both her and Jayde constantly when the baby wouldn't stop crying.

She had done cocaine again 3 days after Jayde was born and went back to abusing pain pills once again. She wasn't breastfeeding Jayde so she didn't worry that Jayde would be getting more than what was already in her system from the pregnancy. She never admitted it to anyone but she was high the first time that Dean met Jayde. She couldn't deal with the stress Alberto put on her already on top of the stress of being a new mother. The only thing that she knew was Dean was a good father, she knew that Dean had fallen in love with Jayde the moment he saw her. Being the first time he saw her, he was so attentive already and actually gave her a break to relax some.

Alberto brought them out on the road when Jayde was a week old. He told her that she and Jayde would be just fine on the road even though the baby was only a week old. Being on the road again brought more problems than anything, namely her addiction becoming worse and the introduction of heroin one warm day in Puerto Rico. Part of her knew that this was the point of no return, that her family would never speak with her again, but she did it anyway because Alberto wanted her to. She knew it was wrong and that Jayde would suffer but she did it anyway. She needed an escape and it gave her what she had needed. Jayde was the one who suffered though. She was barely taking care of herself, let alone being attentive to a baby. She would let Jayde cry until Alberto threatened to do something to her if the baby wouldn't stop crying. She would always pull it together on the days when she would need to take Jayde to see Dean which was only a couple times a month for a few hours.

She had decided two weeks before she had left her with Dean that she needed to do it. Alberto told her multiple times that he hated Jayde and had even gone as far as to slap her hands when she would try to play, making her cry. She wasn't doing much better, in fact, she was now addicted to heroin shooting up at least 4 times a day. In her heart, she knew giving up Jayde was something she didn't want to do. She truly loved the little girl but she knew if she didn't, that it wouldn't be willingly that Jayde was taken from them. The rumors were going around within the wrestling community that they were on drugs and neglecting the baby. The latest rumor was that at a taping of WCPW, she was strung out shooting up in a bathroom and the baby was left backstage alone for over an hour. Cody Rhodes and his wife Brandi had found her and were taking care of her. When Paige realized that Jayde was no longer where she thought she left her, she was frantically looking around while Alberto told her to just forget about it. After finding Jayde, She could see the look in their eyes, they knew something was wrong. It was only a matter of time that Dean, Seth, or Roman found out and all hell broke loose.

She had considered leaving Alberto before deciding to abandon Jayde but she thought she wouldn't be able to function without him. The thought of losing him made her physically ill. They were soulmates in some sick strange way. She didn't know if it was the drugs or the attention but she didn't want to give it up. She knew everyone warned her that this would happen and she knew more than anything that she wasn't about to prove them right.

That day they were in Las Vegas, she knew exactly what she was doing. She hadn't slept in a couple days, she couldn't even remember how long it was. She hoped that the makeup would at least make her presentable for Dean, the last thing she wanted to deal with was him accusing her of being an addict. She had written the note on the flight to Vegas the night before while Alberto rolled his eyes. She had told him that she was going to do this and was told it was about time. Alberto was getting more annoyed the longer Jayde was with them. He had begun to call her names and get more aggressive when she was around. It did worry her, she didn't know if one day he would snap with her around.

She could barely look at Jayde that day. She knew that if she looked at her, it would make her want to keep her around. She dressed Jayde in a nice onesie and leggings, making sure that she looked not only clean but adorable. It wasn't hard, she thought Jayde was the cutest baby she had ever seen. She shot up one last time before driving the rental car to Dean's house. After she left, she sat in the car crying knowing that she was not coming back that night. She knew it was the right thing to do for the time being but she also knew that this would be for good.

She cried herself to sleep for the first week with Alberto just telling her to take more pills or shoot up more heroin. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't forget about the pain when it came to Jayde. She would wake up regretting it every day, knowing that she could always tell Dean the truth, maybe he would let her see Jayde again after she cleaned herself up. She doubted it though, she had burned any chance of that by staying with Alberto.

She was now sitting in the ratty bedroom looking at Renee's Instagram on her phone. She had a feeling that Renee & Dean were back together based on the pictures she was seeing, a lot of them had Jayde in them. Jayde looked as happy as could be, something that she wasn't with them. They looked like a family, the happy, healthy family that her perfect little girl deserved. She looked up seeing Alberto standing in the doorway staring over at her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked walking into the room and sitting down on the bed next to her. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice as she cleared her throat.  
"Just looking at Instagram, people are calling us crazy yet again" She said not daring say who's Instagram or at what pictures she was looking at.  
"I don't know why you look at that shit. They are always going to call us crazy, they just don't understand what we have" Alberto said as she looked down at her hands. She was wondering why she looked at her own lately, people would just talk about how strung out she looked or how she was a monster for doing what she did to her daughter & Dean. Like she wasn't living with the idea that she was a monster after what she did.  
"Did you get our stuff earlier?" Alberto asked as she pointed to the small black bag that was sitting on top of his duffle bag. He disappeared into the bathroom and she looked back down at the picture of Jayde that was on her screen.  
"Please don't hate me" She whispered before putting her phone down and taking 3 pain pills that were sitting on the nightstand. He walked out of the bathroom kissing her as she kept her eyes closed.  
"We have a show, come on" Alberto said pulling away as she let out a sigh closing Instagram and getting up as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, this is just one chapter of two that I'm posting tonight. I just watched TLC and I need to blow off some steam from that madness. Now I'm thinking about after the next chapter, jumping into time a bit to when Jayde is a year old. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Today was the day Dean had been dreading since he found out that Jayde was all his now, they were taking her on the road with them. They had worked out everything to take her and keep her entertained backstage but now it was about getting on the road and making sure they had all of her things. They were at the airport going through security when Dean tensed up. He really didn't know what they were going to do with Jayde through security. He knew babies flew on airplanes all the time and it even wasn't Jayde's first time flying, he was still nervous about the whole process.

"You can go ahead and take her out of the seat sir" The older woman at the security checkpoint instructed. He took Jayde out of the car seat as Renee put the car seat up on the belt. He walked through the metal detector as Jayde stayed calmly in his arms looking around at everything.

"I think you are more chill about this than dad is kid" Dean mumbled as Jayde just smiled at him with her hands balled up on his sleeve.

"Of course she is, Daddy is a nervous wreck" Renee said walking through the metal detector and grabbing the car seat off of the belt first.

"It's her first time on the road with me, of course I'm freaking out" Dean said as he put Jayde back in the car seat and helped get the rest of the stuff off as fast as he could.

"She went to Puerto Rico at 2 weeks old, I think she can handle flying to New York" Renee said as she made sure she had everything and they walked towards the gate.

"I'm not thrilled about that trip still, you know I hate Puerto Rico" Dean said taking Renee's free hand and smiling at her.

"Well I'm sure they didn't throw batteries at Jayde, she's a good baby" Renee joked as they made it to the gate and Dean sat the car seat down on the chair next to him.

"Alright kid, we are going to New York. Daddy is going to be on Raw and you are gonna hang out with Renee & Uncle Roman tonight" Dean said as Jayde grinned and kicked her feet.

"See she's excited" Renee said putting her hand on Dean's shoulder with a smile.

"Or she doesn't get what I'm saying and she's just happy Daddy's here" Dean said with a smirk as Renee shook her head. When they called Family Boarding, Dean smiled over at Renee knowing that this was the first time they would be able to actually board with families. He took the short walk to the gate getting the tickets ready. Once they were on the plane, Dean put the car seat in first making sure it was strapped in before sitting in the middle and letting Renee sit in the aisle. When they were settled in, Dean took Renee's hand squeezing it tightly while trying to relax some.

"Relax, it's all gonna work out" Renee said as Dean looked over at her with a sigh.

"I worry about Jayde though" Dean said knowing that he shouldn't worry. Jayde was going to be fine but it still made him nervous that something could happen to her.

"It's only natural, you are her father. You are gonna worry about her still even when she has a baby of her own" Renee said with a smile as Dean shuttered

"That won't happen, she's not dating until she's 30 and I'm in the backseat" Dean mumbled before looking over at Jayde.

They landed a few hours later and Dean was pleasantly surprised, Jayde had been well behaved and even slept for a little bit on the flight. They made their way off the plane and after getting all of their things, made it to the rental car area where Roman was already waiting for them.

"How much does that baby need?" Roman asked with his eyes bugging out at the amount of stuff they had.

"Dean is prepared for anything, even the zombie apocalypse" Renee said setting the car seat down on the chair next to Roman.

"Hey pretty girl, I think your daddy is crazy" Roman said as Jayde let out a coo and started to babble.

"I'm not crazy for making sure she has everything she could ever need" Dean said shaking his head as he went to go rent the car.

"So how are you two doing?" Roman asked as Renee let out a happy sigh.

"Really good actually, we have been doing the whole family thing. My house is on the market and Blue is already staying at Dean's house again" Renee said as she sat down next to the car seat and made sure Jayde didn't need anything.

"That's what Dean said on Halloween. How's the Paige situation?" He asked knowing that they had been trying to serve Paige the papers and they couldn't get in touch with her.

"She was finally served and I feel so bad for the guy who had to do it. They found her in Miami finally and I guess she was a mess. The lawyer says that she has another 45 days before they automatically revoke her rights if she doesn't respond which were thinking she won't. She obviously doesn't want her" Renee said with a sigh as Roman just nodded. He could barely look at Jayde while they talked, he didn't understand how someone could just leave her.

"I'm surprised he is handling all of this so well" Roman said looking over at Dean who was standing in line.

"He has his moments but he's handling it well. I think he knows he has to for Jayde's sake" Renee said as Jayde let out a whine and looked up at Renee.

"Oh you want my attention" Renee said in baby talk as Jayde kicked her feet and smiled. She took Jayde out of the car seat, sitting her on her lap as the baby looked at Roman.

"Well I gotta say Renee, you look the part" Roman said with a smirk as Renee looked down at Jayde.

"I'm trying to, I love this little girl as if she was mine" Renee said kissing Jayde's head as Dean walked over.

"You just had to take the kid out didn't you?" Dean said with a smirk as Renee shook her head leaving Roman to laugh.

They made it to the arena early and Dean walked into his private locker room. They wanted to make sure that there was a place for Jayde while he was in his match and obviously the men's locker room wasn't going to cut it. Renee had gone off to go get her hair and makeup done leaving Dean with Jayde. He walked out of the locker room after changing Jayde and walked over to catering first.

"Alright baby, now Daddy works with some weird people, don't judge" Dean whispered before kissing her cheek.

"Look who made it" Stephanie said walking over to where Dean was standing with her eyes lit up.

"She's so beautiful, how has she been so far?" Stephanie added giving Dean a hug before smiling at Jayde who instantly took to Stephanie.

"Thanks, she's been really good. I think it's because she's used to traveling thanks to… you know" Dean said while gently bouncing Jayde in his arms.

"Yeah, I think this little one is going to be a world traveler before we know it" Stephanie said as she tickled Jayde's foot causing her to giggle.

"Do you want to hold her Steph?" Dean asked as Stephanie instantly nodded taking Jayde from Dean's arms and smiling at her.

"It's been awhile since I've gotten to hold a baby" She said as Dean watched with a grin. Stephanie was always very sweet, despite her character on TV. Once Stephanie was done holding Jayde, she left promising to play with her more during the production meeting later. He walked further in and was bombarded with everyone wanting to see Jayde or play with her. Natalya was the first one to reach him with a grin.

"Oh hello you angel" Nattie said as Dean grinned over at Nattie. He knew that she & Paige had been close when she was around.

"So how has it been?" Nattie asked as Dean smiled over at Jayde who was cooing at Nattie.

"It's been good, a lot of adjusting but we have been getting by. She's such a good baby so she's not a hassle or anything" Dean said as Nattie nodded and touched Jayde's hand.

"I need to talk to you about something when you have a minute" Nattie leaned in whispering as Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion. He walked down the hall leading Nattie to the private locker room.

"So I talked to Paige on Friday" Nattie said looking down at her hands as Dean swallowed hard laying Jayde on her blanket.

"How is she?" Dean asked not knowing really what to say. Nattie was the first person to tell him that they had talked to Paige. He didn't know if she was the only one who Paige trusted or if everyone was lying to him.

"Not good, I ran into her at the grocery store. Alberto wasn't with her or else I don't think he would've let her talk. In all honesty, I think she is on drugs. She looked so strung out that TJ was speechless. She asked about you and Jayde; she wanted me to talk to you" Nattie said as Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He figured Paige was on drugs especially with the new pictures that were turning up online.

"Of course she did" Dean mumbled as Nattie's eyes softened a bit. She knew Dean was angry & he had a right to be.

"She wanted me to tell you that she wants you to understand where she is coming from. I guess she read what Renee had posted and got upset that she was saying things about her.

"Are you kidding me? I actually read what Renee posted that day and it wasn't that bad. She has no right to be upset about a stupid post on Instagram when she abandoned Jayde. Is she jealous that Renee can keep herself together and actually cares about Jayde?" Dean said not believing that Paige was more upset about a post on social media than the little girl she abandoned.

"She's not in her right mind obviously but I think deep down she loves Jayde. I guess she was upset that Renee said that she loved Jayde more than Paige did" Nattie said knowing she wasn't going about this the right way.

"Loves her enough to leave her and never come back for some blow & Alberto" Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean… I'm not trying to defend her but we got the impression that she did this for Jayde. She isn't well Dean and with her on drugs, I bet something bad would've happened. She can't even take care of herself, let alone a baby. Yeah, Alberto was probably most of it but it's better that Jayde is with you" Nattie said as Dean sat down in the chair with his head in his hands.

"I try not to imagine what could've happened to Jayde. I mean with how Paige looks, what if she overdosed with Jayde there? It makes me sick to think about my daughter having to be around while her mother shoots up" Dean said knowing that he didn't know how long Paige was doing drugs but he worried it could've been while she was pregnant or after Jayde was born.

"She made the right choice giving Jayde to you and she knows she made a mistake with how she handled it" Nattie said looking down at Jayde who was completely unaware of what was going on and was more focused on her Minnie Mouse toy.

"I want to believe that Nattie but honestly I don't think she feels like she made a mistake. She chose drugs & Alberto over our child, we've served her with papers and in 45 days, she will lose custody for good. I want to have sympathy but I can't feel sorry for her" Dean said knowing he sounded like a jerk but he was upset. Part of his wanted to feel bad for Paige, his parents were addicts & it took his mom a long time to clean up. It was difficult but his mother never once abandoned him as a kid. He couldn't look at Jayde every day and make excuses for what Paige did.

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for her, I think you do need to try to understand at least where she is coming from like she asked" Nattie said knowing she wasn't there to start anything with Dean.

"Next time you talk to her, let her know that I don't understand where she is coming from. I would give up anything in this world for Jayde. Hell if life on the road doesn't work out for her, I will retire and raise her. I can't understand how shooting up and Alberto can be more important than my kid" Dean said as Nattie sighed. She left and Dean looked down at Jayde with a sigh.

"Daddy is done with her Jayde. I can't deal with her" Dean said picking Jayde up and holding her to his chest.

Dean came back from the ring that night feeling a lot more relaxed from when he got in there. He did feel bad, AJ Styles felt the brunt of his aggression that time. He walked into the dressing room where Jayde was asleep on the blanket and Renee was looking up at him with an unsure look.

"Was that scripted?" Renee asked as Dean took the tape off of his hands.

"No" Dean said shortly as he took his tank top off, tossing it on the chair. He wasn't ready to talk about anything and

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned knowing that Dean never usually was this angry.

"Just shit with Paige, she doesn't have the balls to talk to us but she talks to Nattie to have her talk to me" Dean said as he sighed knowing he needed to keep his emotions under control, especially with Jayde in the room with them.

"Are you serious? What did she say?" Renee asked shocked. Nattie had been the only person Paige talked to since she left.

"Paige wants me to understand why she did what she did. Nattie thinks she's on drugs which we knew already. I got myself pissed off after everything" Dean said leaning against the wall.

"No, hell no. You have a right to be angry, she most likely did drugs around Jayde and abandoned her" Renee said feeling her own heart starting to race.

"I took it out there instead of leaving it back here" Dean said knowing he did feel a little bad. AJ obviously had nothing to do with it and he went out there cutting his head open.

"You need to say sorry to AJ" Renee mumbled as Dean just nodded before walking into the shower.

"I know" he called out as he went to take a shower. Renee looked over at Jayde who was fast asleep and kissed her head.

"I can't wait until 45 days is up" She said as she bit her lip. She wanted Paige out of the picture because of what it did to Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas chapter and total Deanee fluff!

* * *

6 weeks passed faster than Dean and Renee thought it would. Renee blamed it on the holidays and Dean blamed it on Jayde, who is now 6 months old. Dean had gone to court and of course, Paige had not shown up. Now that the court date was past them, it was Christmas Eve and Dean was watching Jayde play in her Batgirl walker. Renee had gone to the hotel where her parents were staying to see them and get some shopping done, leaving Dean and Jayde to have time together for the day.

"So baby girl, Christmas is tomorrow. Now daddy isn't very big into Christmas but Renee is" Dean explained as he lifted her out of the walker and carried her over to the Christmas tree with Jayde looked mesmerized at the lights.

"Santa is going to come visit us tonight, he's going to bring you a bunch of presents… even though you already have a ton of toys" Dean said with a smirk as Jayde let out a babble trying to grab at an ornament on the tree.

"I do need your help though. Daddy is going to ask Renee to marry him tonight" Dean whispered into her ear as Jayde tried to grab his face.

"I'll just assume you are going to help me" He said with laugh as Jayde slobbered on his cheek.

"Thanks kid" Dean said with a smirk as he wiped his cheek and sat down on the floor with Jayde to play with her.

Later that night, Renee came home and let out a loud sigh seeing Dean and Jayde sitting on the floor playing with her toys on the floor.

"Hey beautiful" Dean said getting up and kissing Renee as Jayde looked up at her with a grin.

"I see the two of you are busy playing" Renee said picking Jayde up and kissing her head while the baby girl kicked her feet excitedly.

"Yeah, we've been busy all day. Wrapped some gifts, took Blue for a walk, learned about Christmas; you know just fun stuff" Dean said with a smirk as Jayde reached her arms for Dean.

"Sounds like you guys had a busy day. My parents said hello and can't wait to see us tomorrow" Renee said as Jayde grabbed at her hair and babbled.

"You're parents are cool with me having Jayde right?" Dean asked from his chair as Renee walked over with the baby in her arms.

"We weren't together when you conceived her… they are fine with it and they know that I'm raising her with you" Renee reassured him as she sat Jayde down and watched as she scoot herself on the floor.

"I just don't want them to think I'm forcing you to raise baby girl with me or anything like that" Dean said as Renee sat on his lap

"They bought her gifts and went around today in total grandparent mode, I think they are fine" Renee said before leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you" Dean whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again before he heard an annoyed grunt on the floor.

"I love you" Renee whispered to Dean as they both looked at Jayde see her on her hands and knees trying to scoot herself.

"She's going to crawl soon, we are gonna have our hands full" Renee said getting off of his lap and picking Jayde up.

"I think our hands are gonna be full her whole childhood" Dean said with a smirk as Renee looked at Jayde.

"Come on, let's get ready for our Christmas Eve" Renee said taking Jayde into the other room leaving Dean to sit there. He was nervous about proposing to her but knew that this is what he wanted. He had screwed up the first time in letting her go and knew that he wasn't about to do that again especially now that not only he but also Jayde were in love with her. He loved watching the two of them together because Renee would do anything to make Jayde laugh and like him Jayde would always try to make her smile.

"Dean come put your pajamas on" Renee called from the bedroom snapping Dean out of his thoughts as he looked at Blue.

"You are next, you know she bought you something to wear" He said to the dog before getting up and walking into the bedroom. He walked in seeing Renee in her snowman pajamas along with Jayde in a white pajama shirt that said Merry and Bright along with pajama pants and a tutu.

"Look at my girls" Dean said with a grin as Jayde kicked her feet squealing.

"You have a pair too" Renee said motioning to the Nightmare Before Christmas pajama pants on the bed.

"At least it's not plaid" Dean said with a smirk as Renee bounced Jayde gently in her arms.

"Speaking of plaid, I need to put Blue in his jammies" Renee said before walking out of the room with Jayde in his arms.

"Poor dog" Dean mumbled as he put on his pajama pants with a black shirt. He walked over to his nightstand, taking a navy blue ring box out and sliding it in his pocket hoping Renee wouldn't notice. He hadn't decided yet when he was going to propose or really how he would lead up to it. He walked into the living room seeing Blue in his plaid pajamas looking miserable while Renee sang 'Jingle Bells' to Jayde on the couch while she giggled.

"Alright, what are our plans tonight?" Dean asked sitting down with Renee and taking Jayde from her.

"Christmas movies" Renee said as she turned on the DVD player with Love Actually already in. She started the movie while Dean looked down at Jayde slumped on his chest looking around.

"You are such a strange princess sometimes" Dean said as Renee raised her eyebrow at the little girl.

"I think she's staring down the dog now" Renee said seeing her eyes travel to Blue.

"She's jealous he can crawl and she can't" Dean said as Renee playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh stop, maybe you should show her how to crawl" Renee said as Dean smirked getting on the ground with Jayde.

"Alright baby girl, let's crawl" Dean said getting on all fours and watching Jayde do the same. She crawled for about 30 seconds before stopping and faceplanting into the floor and letting out a cry.

"It's okay, I know faceplanting sucks" Dean said making sure she was okay before holding her in his arms.

"Let me show her" Renee said getting on the ground and doing the same thing Dean did but this time Jayde just watched her before crawling for a few seconds and stopping.

"It's a work in progress I see" Renee said as Dean laughed from where he was sitting.

"This would actually be a good time for a family picture" Renee said as Dean moved to grab Jayde.

"I think this is it" He whispered into her hair as he watched Renee grab her phone and get ready for a picture. They took the first selfie together of the three of them, Jayde actually smiling at looking at the camera.

"It's a miracle" Renee said looking at the picture before showing Dean.

"Let's take one more" Dean said nervously sitting Jayde between his legs and moving to grab the ring box from his pocket. Renee moved back over to take the picture when Dean turned around to face her ring box in his hands.

"Oh my god" Renee said looking down at the ring box accidently taking the picture in the process.

"Renee, from the moment I met you, you made my life so much more than what it was. I felt this pull like I had to know you, I had to talk to you. You made me want to be a better person and… actually give a shi… care about what I did. I know we've had our ups and downs but I always knew we would be right here eventually. You are an amazing Mama to Jayde and… I know you will make an amazing wife. Will you marry me?" Dean asked as Jayde smiled up at her from his lap.

"Of course" She said with a squeal as she kissed him deeply making sure to not crush Jayde in the process. Dean pulled back with a grin as he slid the 3 carat diamond on Renee's hand.

"I love you" Dean said with a grin as he set the box down and picked Jayde up in his arms.

"I love you so much Dean. You too sweet girl" Renee said happily as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"I meant what I said… you are the best mama to her" Dean said as Renee stopped with tears in her eyes.

"If it's okay that she calls you that" Dean added as Renee nodded taking Jayde into her arms.

"Of course" Renee whispered as Jayde laid her head on Renee's shoulder looking up at her.

"Re… I mean.. Mama loves you" Renee whispered as Dean just watched the two of them together with a grin. He had decided the day at the courthouse that even though Renee didn't give birth to Jayde, to himself and the baby girl, Renee was her mother.

"How about them Christmas movies?" Dean said jokingly as Renee slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh stop, I'm having a moment" Renee said looking at Jayde who had already popped her head back up and was reaching to grab the remote on the couch.

"Not anymore" He said with a smirk as Jayde turned around with Dean's signature smirk on her little face and slobbered all over Renee's cheek.

"Look, she gave you a big ole wet kiss" Dean said as Renee wiped her cheek and smiled at the little girl.

"I guess the kiss does make up for it" Renee said as she grabbed her phone from the floor looking at the picture.

"Well I think I looked shocked" Renee said as she showed Dean the picture with a laugh.

"To say the least" He said kissing her head as Jayde looked between the two and decided to cuddle up to Renee who instantly held her close. Dean grabbed the phone and took a picture of Renee & Jayde together with Blue sitting next to her.

"Blue, come on, a little bit more excitement there buddy" Dean said as Renee tried not to laugh at the bulldog who wanted more than anything to take the pajamas off.

"I think he's gonna smother me in my sleep" Renee said keeping Jayde to her chest.

"Well as long as the baby isn't in bed with us" Dean joked as Renee glared at him.

"I told you not to put clothes on him" Dean added holding his hands up trying not to laugh.

Later that night, Jayde was asleep in her crib while Dean & Renee put the presents under the tree.

"Do you think the kid could use another gift?" Dean asked looking around at the Frozen wrapped gifts that Renee was laying out.

"It's her first Christmas and you bought a lot of these" Renee said fixing the bow on one of the gifts as she moved over to the stockings, she filled the Elsa stocking up with baby snacks, a couple small toys, and a book before smiling back at Dean.

"You know next Christmas, she's going to be walking and talking" Renee said as Dean moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you'll be my wife if I'm lucky" Dean said with a grin as Renee smiled up at him.

"Says the guy who probably wants us to elope" Renee said knowing she was not going to elope anytime soon.

"You know I do, I would marry you tonight if Jayde didn't pass out during A Christmas Story" Dean said with a smirk before he heard a whine.

"Well I better go get her" Dean said walking into the bedroom leaving Renee and Blue in the living room.

"I swear, he's gonna drive me crazy" Renee said to the dog before going back to getting the presents together.

The next morning; Dean, Renee, and Jayde all three slept in the bed with Jayde deciding to sleep right against Dean's side. Jayde had woke up a couple times that night before deciding she wanted Dean and wouldn't sleep otherwise. Dean's eyes opened feeling Jayde stir next to him in bed. She sat up with her hair sticking up everywhere as she rubbed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby" Dean said with a smile kissing her head as Jayde pouted. He picked her up and laid her on his chest as she cuddled into him again.

"I think Mama is gonna sleep for awhile, let's go in the other room" Dean whispered as he wrapped her in a blanket. He walked into the living room turning on the tv to Christmas music and sat in the recliner rocking Jayde.

"Little lady, I hope you like Christmas. Your Mama has always liked it, even when I hated it" Dean whispered to the baby who was laying against his chest. It was a few minutes later when Renee walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Merry Christmas my loves" She whispered as Dean motioned her over and kissed her with a smile before Renee leaned down kissing Jayde's head. A few minutes later, Renee had her phone all ready and Dean sat with Jayde on his lap.

"Alright, first present" Dean said as Renee started recording. Jayde grinned as Dean ripped a side of the paper. The baby glared up at him as Renee started to laugh

"I think she just wants them wrapped" Renee said as Dean ripped the paper again before putting it in Jayde's hand and making her rip it.

"Come on baby girl, open it" Dean said as Renee tried not to laugh filming it.

"Daddy's gonna rip the gift open" Renee said before Dean decided to open it. Inside the box was a stuffed Elsa doll.

"Look baby it's Elsa" Dean said as Jayde sat in the paper looking around.

"I don't think she gets it" Renee said as Jayde looked up at her and started to scoot towards her.

"I think she wants Mama" Dean said as Renee stopped recording and took Jayde in her arms.

"This is going to be a long Christmas at this rate" Renee said with a laugh as she looked towards the pile of presents.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, here is a little Jayde & Dean chapter :) The next chapter will be taking place on Jayde's first birthday

* * *

It was early January when Renee decided to go to Canada for a visit leaving Dean and Jayde alone for a few days. She didn't want to bring Jayde with her because of the cold and snow. It had been two days of Renee being gone when Dean woke up hearing coughing from the crib.

"Shit" He mumbled to himself hoping that Jayde wasn't getting sick. He had heard around the neighborhood that there was a cold going around. He walked over to the crib and Jayde was laying in bed letting out a whine.

"My poor baby" Dean said picking her up and walking into the bathroom taking her temperature with the ear thermometer.

"101.2, crap you are sick" Dean said rocking Jayde in his arms as she coughed again. He hadn't had to deal with Jayde being sick before and he didn't even know if she had been sick before. He grabbed his phone typing googling what to do with a sick baby.

"Alright, I think we need Tylenol and to call your doctor" Dean said as Jayde let out a deep sigh and wheezed. He called her pediatrician getting her an appointment for that day.

"Alright baby doll, let's get you dressed" Dean said taking her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. He grabbed her Elsa sweatshirt, a long sleeve onesie, and matching sweatpants putting it on her and smiling at her. She laid there looking up at him trying to smile but wheezing.

"I know baby, you don't feel good" Dean said with a sigh as he picked her up kissing her head.

They made their way to the pediatrician's office that wasn't too far from Dean's neighborhood. He walked in carrying her car seat. After signing in, Dean sat down looking at Jayde in the seat who was cuddled up in her blanket. He looked around at the mothers and a couple fathers who were sitting around, most of the kids were either crying or shrieking.

"Come on" Dean mumbled annoyed as he rocked the car seat and shook his foot. It took 10 minutes before they were called into the back. When they got in the back, the nurse took her vitals and told Dean to strip her down to her diaper.

"This is gonna be cold" Dean said as he took off her onesie and pants as she let out a cry.

"I know, I know" Dean said rocking her after wrapping her in her blanket. It broke his heart to see her crying and sick like she was. The doctor walked in with a smile seeing Jayde cuddled up against Dean.

"Hello Dean, Hello Jayde" Jayde's doctor, Dr. Holland said with a smile as Jayde let out a cough and a wheeze. The older woman grinned at them before frowning.

"Someone sounds sick" She said looking over the chart before looking at the baby who was wrapped up in the pink blanket.

"Yeah she was coughing a little last night then this morning it got worse and she started this wheezing thing" Dean said looking down at Jayde.

"There is a nasty cold going around so it is possible that it is that. We have RSV going around in infants which it is sounding like she has" Dr. Holland said as Dean looked confused.

"RSV? What does that mean?" Dean said not knowing if it was serious or if it was something like a cold.

"It's a respiratory virus that infects the lungs. Babies get it often and most of the time it isn't very serious especially since she does not have any other underlying conditions" Dr. Holland explained taking Jayde from him and laying her on the examination table. The second she laid flat, Jayde's chest shook and she wheezed again

"Oh you poor thing" She said checking her ears, eyes, and feeling around her chest.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked with wide eyes knowing that it killed him to see Jayde's chest shaking like it did.

"She will be just fine. What I want to do is give her breathing treatments that you can do that home. Tylenol would be just fine for her fever and just keep her hydrated. It would be best to keep her chest elevated while she sleeps that why it can help her breathe a little better and to have a humidifier to keep the air moist" Dr. Holland explained as she wrapped Jayde back up in her blanket.

"Is there anything I should watch for?" Dean asked unsure of what was going on

"Yes, if her fever doesn't go down or her breathing becomes more difficult. If she gets dehydrated then we need to get her in the hospital for an IV" She explained handing Jayde to him with a smile. She sat down at the computer ordering up the prescriptions and breathing machine for her treatments.

"I need to get back on the road on Monday, will she be okay?" Dean asked as he started to dress Jayde back in her clothes.

"I would keep her home for a week or so. RSV can last up to 8 days if not longer" Dr. Holland said as Dean looked down at Jayde with a sigh.

"Daddy needs to call Stephanie when we leave here then" Dean said as Jayde looked up at him trying as hard as she could to smile. Dean felt his heart break seeing how she was trying to stay happy even though she really felt miserable. Dr. Holland handed Dean the prescription for the breathing machine and medication before walking them out to the front.

He got in the SUV after putting Jayde's car seat in the backseat. He let out a sigh as he texted Renee what Jayde had. He found Stephanie's number and pressed it hoping that she would understand.

"Hey Dean, how are things?" Stephanie said the second she answered. Dean was happy that she wasn't busy like she sometimes was.

"Not good, Jayde is sick. I just let the pediatrician's office and she has RSV. I won't be able to take her on the road and Renee is in Toronto" Dean said hoping Stephanie wouldn't get upset.

"Oh god, she has RSV? That's not good, Aurora had that when she was a baby. Hunter and I were terrified by how she was breathing" Stephanie said as

"Yeah, it's heartbreaking to watch her breathing. She's trying to keep a brave face but you can tell she feels like crap" Dean said looking back at the car seat.

"It's fine, I'll have the writers take care of Raw. Focus on getting her better and let me know when her doctor says she's okay" Stephanie said as Dean could hear her assistant in the background.

"Thanks Steph, I'll keep you updated" Dean said letting her go and saying goodbye.

He started driving to the Pharmacy that wasn't too far from the house when the phone rang, it was Renee. He put it on speaker and smiled down

"Hey baby" Dean said knowing that he had been happy to hear Renee's voice after the day he had.

"Hey, how is she feeling? Do you need me to come home?" Renee asked confused as Dean just smiled hearing how concerned Renee was for Jayde.

"No it's fine, Stephanie gave me the time off to take care of her. She isn't feeling well at all. I'm going to get her breathing machine now and we are gonna head home" Dean said as Jayde coughed from the backseat.

"Poor baby, I miss you two so much" Renee said sadly hearing the cough from the backseat.

"We miss you too, I'm freaking out with her being sick and I need my love" Dean said with a smile as he pulled into the pharmacy.

"Well I'll be home in a couple days and we'll have some family time together. Hopefully, she won't be sick then" Renee said hearing her dad call her.

"We are going to go to lunch, I'll call you later" Renee said as Dean smiled down at his phone.

"Tell them I said hi. I love you" Dean said as Renee said she loved him and hung up.

"Alright baby girl, let's get your meds" Dean said getting out of the SUV and grabbing the car seat out of the back. He dropped the prescriptions off at the back before looking for a couple things.

"Alright, Baby Tylenol" Dean said looking at the Children's medications as Jayde looked at him from the car seat.

"What flavor do you want baby girl? Cherry, grape, or berry?" Dean said looking at the packages before deciding on the berry since that was the least terrible tasting growing up. He picked up a thing of Vaporub and Saline nose spray for babies just in case before moving to the next aisle.

"Now we need a humidifier" Dean said looking at the different ones that were on display before smiling at the tiger one.

"This one looks right up your alley" Dean said with a smile as Jayde tried to smile at him.

"It's a tiger, I think you'll like it" Dean said making sure that they didn't need anything else. When the prescription was done, he paid for everything and they headed home.

Once he got everything situated he followed the instructions to set up the breathing machine and looked over at Jayde who was in her rock & play. He had changed her into her pajamas and he knew she would probably take a nap soon.

"Here we go" Dean said taking Jayde into his arms and sitting on the couch. He turned the machine on before putting the mask on Jayde's face as she struggled. She let out a cry as she tried to pull the mask off of her face and struggled in his arms. Dean looked down at her not knowing what to do but knowing she had to do this.

"I know Jayde, Daddy has you" Dean said trying to calm her down as she struggled.

"DADA" Jayde screamed out as Dean's eyes widened before he started to grin.

"You said Dada. Oh my god are you supposed to talk? Holy sh… I mean… you said Dada" Dean said happily as Jayde tried to take that moment to pull the mask off.

"Dada" Jayde said again looking up at him and making an annoyed grunt.

"I need to tell Mama, I think you are a genius or something" Dean said amazed not even knowing if this was too soon but he was thrilled that she had said Dada. He kept the mask on her until the medicine ran out and then turned the machine off. He looked down at Jayde who looked right up at him

"I'm sorry kid, I know it sucked" Dean said as he grabbed his phone and kissed her head.

"Can you say it again baby?" Dean asked knowing he wanted to film it to make sure he wasn't going insane. Jayde sat staring blankly at the camera before smirking

"Dada" She said before burying her head into his shoulder and he smiled at her.

That night Dean sat in the recliner rocking Jayde with a smile. He had given her the Tylenol and a little Vaporub to make sure she could breathe. She had fallen asleep shortly after leaving Dean to rock her while he looked down at her. He knew that he was doing the best that he could as a father. He knew that he used to worry that he wasn't going to be good at it just because his father wasn't around. He knew now looking down at the sleeping baby that he was better than both of his parents combined. How his life was growing up made him not care about having kids but now he knew that he was just waiting for the right moment, the right child. He often wondered if Jayde would feel like he did one day if Paige's actions would one day make her not trust anyone or make her ever question her life at every turn. He knew no matter what, he would always have Jayde and she would always have him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here is the birthday chapter that I wrote during Total Divas tonight. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Dean woke up early on Saturday morning with the sun coming through the shutters. Renee was still fast asleep but Jayde was standing in her crib looking around at everything. Her first birthday was officially the next day but they had decided to have a birthday party for her that day. Renee had been all about planning this party for the past couple months and Dean was just excited to see what they had come up with.

"Dada" Jayde said noticing Dean moving in bed. She had started talking a lot more lately which Dean was surprised by. It seemed like a few weeks ago they could only get her to say Dada and occasionally Mama but now she was saying everything, he couldn't get her to stop talking.

"Hey there birthday girl" Dean said getting out of bed and picking Jayde up in his arms. She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about we let Mama get some sleep and we'll hang out together?" Dean asked knowing that this was their routine usually every morning.

"Yeah!" She said happily as Dean carried her into the living room and set her down on the floor. She crawled over letting her pull herself up and smile at him happily.

"Let's watch Mickey Mouse" Dean said turning on her show that he recorded as she turned to watch the show leaning against the couch. Her brown hair was sticking up on ends and she looked over at him with a smile

"You look crazy baby doll" Dean said as Jayde let out a laugh and walked the few steps to where Dean was sitting on the couch. He smoothed her hair back and Dean paused looking into her eyes. He hated to admit it but whenever their eyes met, all he could see were Paige's eyes looking back at him. He was happy that Jayde looked like him from the nose down and even acted like him but it didn't make it any easier looking into her brown eyes.

"There you go beautiful, Daddy fixed your hair" Dean said with a sad smile before leaning down and kissing her head.

"Dada" She said happily with a squeal as the Mickey Mouse song played and she started bending her legs like she was dancing. Dean got up with a smile picking Jayde up and tickling her as she squealed in his arms.

"What are you two doing?" Renee said as both Dean and Jayde looked at her with the same look of surprise.

"Mama!" Jayde said happily as Dean shook his head at how happy his daughter was. He always assumed between himself & Paige, that their daughter would be more mellow if not brooding. Jayde was literally a ray of sunshine, always happy and excited for everything which Dean wondered if somehow Jayde was the only good thing that could come from him.

"Hey beautiful" Dean said walking over to Renee, kissing her as Jayde grinned at her letting Renee kiss her cheek.

"Sounds like you two are having a party out here" Renee said laughing as Dean smirked down at the little girl.

"We are pre-gaming for the party later" Dean said with a smirk while bouncing Jayde in his arms.

"Pre-gaming for your daughter's first birthday?" Renee said raising an eyebrow as Dean nodded.

"Yeah why not" Dean said trying to play along since he did realize how it sounded.

"You are a dork, Daddy is a dork isn't he Jayde?" Renee asked tickling Jayde's foot.

"Dada" Jayde said proudly kicking her legs as she stayed with Dean. Renee noticed that even though Jayde loved her, she was Daddy's Girl and nothing ever changed that.

"We need to start getting ready soon" Renee said knowing that the party would be starting in a few hours.

"Yeah we probably should do that, I'll make a happy egg sandwich and we'll do this" Dean said as Renee looked at Jayde laughing.

"I'll make you… not a happy egg sandwich" She said as Jayde let out a laugh. Dean sat her down and she took a few steps before standing & looking back at the two of them.

"Maybe she wants a happy egg sandwich Ma" Dean said with a raised eyebrow and started to walk with her.

"The egg has to be cooked" Renee said taking Jayde's hands and walking with her into the kitchen.

After they had breakfast, they started setting up the pink and gold party with a 'Wild One' theme. Dean was getting things set up in the backyard as Renee was in the kitchen getting some of the food together. They had ordered food but she was making some appetizers and snacks to put out as well.

"Okay I hung the feather banner things, got the high chair all set up, cleaned up the yard, pool is ready. I think all we need is the food and cake then we'll be ready"

"We need to get ready too, why don't we just get ready now?" Renee suggested while Jayde crawled on the floor with her Elsa.

"Sounds good to me" Dean said as he picked Jayde up and they went into the bedroom. After getting ready, Dean was in the kitchen in shorts and a shirt looking at his phone when Renee walked out in her maxi dress holding Jayde in a white, pink, and gold onesie that said Wild One in glitter with black and white striped shorts and a headband. She had her hand in pig tails as well.

"The two more beautiful girls in the damn world" Dean said proudly as Renee walked over kissing him as Jayde let out her annoyed grunt.

"Dada" She said as Dean started to laugh as he kissed her cheek which caused her to smile.

"Alright, I gotta go get the stuff, you chill out with Mama" Dean said as he got in the SUV going to pick the stuff up.

Renee was setting up the picture board when her phone vibrated against her leg. She looked over seeing it was from Instagram. She opened the app and saw that Paige had sent her a message.

"Hey, I know you probably hate me especially after everything that happened with Jayde and Dean. We used to be friends, really good friends and I want to thank you for everything you do for Jayde. I miss her so much especially today, I always look at your Instagram at the pictures of her and my heart breaks. Please kiss her for me and tell her I love her. I know you probably won't respond to this but I was wondering if you could send me pictures of Jayde. I know you and Dean are probably her birthday party soon and I just need to see her. I miss you and our friendship, love Paige" the message read as Renee instantly let out a deep breath not knowing what to do. She knew that Dean would be pissed if she responded to Paige at all but part of her knew that if she was in Paige's shoes, she would want something. Renee knew that something wasn't right with her, hadn't been for a long time,

"We need to keep this between us. I don't hate you Paige, I don't understand your decisions or why you did what you did to Jayde. Dean is hurt more than anything, part of me thinks he loves you because you gave him Jayde but he is hurt after what you did. Sometimes we look at her and she has your expressions or we'll lock eyes with her and your eyes looking back. The situation would be different if you just asked him to take her, if you did this the right way. You know he has gone through shit and would've been more than happy to take her if you have things going on. I'm more than happy to do what I do for Jayde because I love her and I'm lucky enough to be in her life. She's a sweet little girl who is all about her dad, she loves Disney stuff & cuddling, now that she knows how to walk, she's a wild one (which is the theme of her party). She's been talking up a storm and has the cutest little attitude. I will send you a couple pictures from the party today. I hope you are doing okay - Renee" she typed before looking over at Jayde who was standing near her trying to pull on her headband.

"Hey don't do that crazy girl" Renee said grabbing her and putting it back on her head. She pressed send before taking a selfie with Jayde and sending it to Paige via private message.

"Mama is gonna get in trouble for this" Renee said swiping the message to delete it and putting her phone back down.

"Mama" Jayde said as Renee went back to putting the pictures back on the board. She knew if Dean found out about this, it would be a fight. She felt bad for Paige though, she knew somewhere, her friend was in there still even if it was hidden by the mess she was in.

The party started an hour later and Renee tried to shake the thoughts of what happened off. She kept checking her phone wondering if Paige would say anything in return.

"Hey babe, the party looks amazing" Dean said walking over with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, I think it's perfect" Renee said kissing him as Nikki squealed in the background.

"Oh my gosh look at them" She said as Dean and Renee looked over to see Isabella (Roman's daughter), Jayde, and Ryleigh (Seth's daughter) sitting together playing in the grass. They three little girls babbled between each other as Jayde handed a toy over to Isabella.

"Best friends are sisters you choose #FutureShield #DaughtersofJustice" Renee posted to Instagram the picture of the three girls as Dean smirked over at Roman and Seth.

"Dada" Jayde said holding up the toy happily as Dean walked over taking her in his arms.

"I think it's time for cake" Renee happily as Dean looked at Jayde in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was one year old. When she was born he wasn't there, he didn't see her until days after. He thought he would never see her or that Alberto Del Rio would raise her as his kid but here she was a year later with him and she was the brightest, beautiful, most perfect little girl, no thanks to Paige or Alberto. The year had been a rollercoaster of highs and lows but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He took a deep breath as she smiled up at him with a toothy grin

"Dada" She said touching his cheek as he leaned in kissing her forehead.

"I love you kid" He said with a grin as Renee looked over at them knowing that Dean was as emotional as he could get with everyone around.

"Come on" She said with a smile as he carried Jayde over and Renee stripped her down to her diaper so she didn't get frosting all over her outfit. Dean sat her in her seat with the tray in front of her. Renee sat the smash cake on the try and Jayde looked up at Dean not knowing what to think.

"It's your cake baby girl" Dean said as he lit the candle and everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Jayde. Dean smiled down at her as Nikki filmed it for him and Renee.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked once everyone stopped singing and he smiled at Jayde as he helped her blow out the candle. Afterward, Jayde looked at him confused as Renee took her hand and put it in the frosting letting her squish it in her fingers.

"Here let Daddy help you" Dean said taking her hand and putting it up to her lips. She smiled cheesily before putting her hand in her mouth and instantly looked up wide eyed.

"It's cake, it's pretty good isn't it?" Renee asked as Jayde took a handful and held it up to her lips letting some fall on her chest.

"She's gonna make a mess" Dean said with a laugh as Jayde looked over holding her hand up to Dean for him to take a bite.

"No, you eat it Daddy can get his own" Dean said as she held her hand forward.

"Dada" She said before let out a laugh shaking his head. Jayde put her hand on his face with frosting all over her hands.

"Thanks kid, just what I wanted" Dean said as Renee laughed watching the two of them.

"Get Mama, I think she needs frosting" Dean said as Jayde let out a squeal and tried to hold her hand up to Renee's face next.

"Daddy will get her" Dean said taking two fingers full of frosting and going up to Renee smearing it on her cheek.

"You dork!" Renee squealed out as Dean just smirked before hiding next to the high chair.

"Mama" Jayde said happily reaching to put frosting on her. Renee moved away before Jayde could reach out to grab her dress as Jayde laughed in her seat.

That night, Dean was giving Jayde a bath while Renee sat on the couch. Paige had messaged her back again and she didn't know if she should read it or not. She heard Dean singing a song to Jayde in the bathtub so she decided to open the message.

"She looks beautiful and it looks like she had a really good time at the party today. Thank you for sending me pictures of her. I wish I could be enough for her Renee. Just remember that I love her and I didn't do this to hurt her or Dean. I love you Paige" She said as Renee deleted the message knowing she couldn't really say anything to that.

"Look who is all ready for bed" Dean said happily with Jayde in his arms as Renee stood up grinning.

"Well birthday girl, ready for bed?" Renee asked grinning as Jayde laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Mama" She said with a smile as Dean laughed rubbing her back.

"I'm gonna put her down then maybe we'll relax" Dean said letting Renee kiss her head and walked into the bedroom to put her to bed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should she tell him or keep it a secret?


	13. Chapter 13

Finally got this chapter done. I've been writing it for the past couple days and finally finished it today with a little help. Let me know what you guys think! I'm hoping to have the next one up by this weekend. If there is anything you want to see or have any ideas, feel free to let me know.

* * *

After Dean got Jayde to sleep, he walked out to the living room where Renee was sitting on the couch looking at her phone. He could tell something had been bothering her all day, she was looking at her phone a lot and at times was distant. He couldn't tell what was going on. He let out a sigh as Renee looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked walking over and sitting down next to her. He didn't think she was cheating but something was wrong & he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked setting her phone on the coffee table and looking at Dean.

"You've been looking at your phone all day" Dean said as Renee sat silently biting her lip. She wasn't trying to look guilty or uninterested but she didn't know when the right time to tell him was.

"What's going on?" Dean added looking for some kind of hint of what was wrong.

"Paige messaged me on Instagram today" Renee said calmly not knowing if Dean would be upset or if he would explode,

"What did she say?" Dean asked trying to keep his cool. He tried to act like he didn't care that they were talking but deep down he did. Paige had no business talking to Renee especially if it was about Jayde.

"She asked about Jayde" Renee said knowing she just needed to be honest especially since they would be getting married soon. Dean looked away trying not to get mad at Renee

"Why didn't you tell me she messaged you?" Dean said with gritted teeth knowing he wanted to snap. He was upset with Renee but could get over it, he was livid with Paige. She wasn't Jayde's mother anymore and she had no right to even care about Jayde in his opinion.

"I didn't want to ruin Jayde's day. It's her first birthday! This isn't about Paige, it's about you and Jayde" Renee said already knowing that Dean was upset with her and instantly regretted not saying something before.

"You are right, this isn't about Paige. It's about my daughter who she abandoned for a fucking loser and drugs. That fucking bitch who thinks it's just fine to walk out on that little girl. How could you think it was okay to talk about my daughter to her?" Dean said almost yelling but knowing he couldn't explode especially with Jayde asleep in the other room.

"I thought that it was okay because she gave birth to her. I know you hate her but she will always be Jayde's mom. I.. I didn't know you would be this upset. I really didn't… I'm sorry Dean. I will never do this again, I promise" Renee said knowing she screwed up. Usually, he called Jayde their daughter especially after being engaged this long but this was the first time he ever said just his.

"Well it's not okay, what do you want to bet she's gonna think it's okay to come around again? Bring Del Rio and drugs around Jayde? You know she probably did fucking blow while pregnant with my kid, do you think that's okay?" Dean said knowing he shouldn't yell at Renee especially when his anger really wasn't towards her.

"No! Of course not! If she did do that, I think she's a fucked up person. She's not coming around Dean, she knows she has issues. I even told her that she should've done it the right way and talked to you before just leaving. I wasn't buddy-buddy with her but I was civil. I know you hate her and she hurt you but you have..."

"Oh I do hate her and she hurt Jayde which is 100 times worse than hurting me. Do you know how pissed off it makes me to think about when Jayde is old enough to know what her mother did? To have to look at Instagram pictures of her mother & her then all of a sudden there is nothing because she's gone. Oh, she'll see those damn Alberto tattoos and know where she stood in her mother's life" Dean said as Renee bit her lip. She knew nothing she said would calm him down at this point and he needed to get it out. He was getting to the point of bottling up his anger at Paige and not letting it out.

"I know it pisses you off. It breaks my heart to know one day she'll know the truth. Jayde deserves so much more but she has us Dean, I told you I love you and I love Jayde as if she was my own child. I would do anything for her. I never meant to hurt you by talking to Paige but you can't take it out on me. I did nothing to hurt you intentionally and all of this anger is because of her, I know it" Renee said as Dean let out a loud sigh knowing she was right.

"Promise me you will never speak to her about Jayde without talking to me first. I don't care if you talk about anything else but don't talk about Jayde to her" Dean said trying to stay as calm as he could.

"I promise and I'm sorry. Baby, you gotta let this stuff out, you can't just bottle everything you feel about Paige up just to have it explode like this" Renee said as Dean pulled her into his arms and nodded.

"I know, I just feel like an asshole for feeling the way I do about her"

"You don't hate her Dean, you love her because she gave you Jayde. You hate what she did. You hate the person she turned into but you don't hate her" Renee said as Dean just nodded with her still in his arms.

"Ya" was all he said before looking down at Renee, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I love you" Dean whispered as Renee looked up at him nodding.

"I love you too" Renee said leaning up and kissing him with a grin.

Later that night, Dean was laying in bed tossing and turning. He wasn't as angry with Renee anymore, who was he to control what she did, but he was mad that through this entire thing he had lost the control of his life. Growing up he never had any control and he had gained that through his adult life, it felt like Paige had taken all of that control away the second she was pregnant with his kid. He stuffed a pillow under his head and turned to the side as Renee yawned waking up from the movement next to her.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked half asleep facing him. She could tell something was on his mind. He usually had no issue with sleep but tonight it was different.

"Can't get comfortable" Dean said gritting his teeth as he moved his pillow.

"You usually sleep like a rock. What's on your mind?" She asked through a yawn as Dean sighed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk in the morning" Dean said knowing he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"No, I want to know, what's wrong" Renee said sitting up in bed as Dean sighed.

"Fine, I want to talk to Paige" Dean said quickly as Renee looked over at her phone knowing that it would be the easiest way to contact her.

"Okay… I can give you my Instagram and you can message her if you want" Renee said as she leaned over and handed him her phone already pulling up a message to her.

"Thanks beautiful" Dean said leaning over to kiss her. He looked down seeing the message and let out a sigh.

"Hey, Renee is letting me use this because I have no other way of contacting you. She let me know you asked about Jayde. I know she told you all about her and that's fine. I can't stop her from talking to you even though I think you have no right to say a word to her. She is raising our child together for you because you thought it was okay to be selfish. She's doing a pretty damn good job given the fact it's not her own child, so you should probably thank her more often.

You left me with no explanation Paige and that is fucked up but what you did to her is worse. She's going to wonder why the hell you left her without any sort of explanation and you will owe her that one day if you get the chance. You tell me you were going to Alberto's show then never return. Did you think I would just be okay with you running off and never coming back without a word? I would've been fine if you did the right thing, sat my ass down, and told me the truth about what's going on instead of leaving Jayde with me and having to find it all out over social media or from my friends who you talk to sometimes. I thought we were friends or at least civil especially for our kid's sake.

I wouldn't care if you hurt me because I know for a fact you don't give a shit about me but you hurt Jayde, our fucking daughter. One day she is going to wake up and wonder why you left or see your social media accounts & wonder why she wasn't good enough for you. I would know, I lived it. My dad left and my mother was a shitty parent. I know Jayde will have better because she has Renee & I in her life. When Jayde was born, I thought I wouldn't be a good father because I didn't have one. I didn't have someone who supported me and gave up their life for me. I realize now that I'm an amazing father and it's the one other thing besides wrestling that I am good at. Seeing Jayde makes me realize I'm not a fuck up like I thought I was. I wake up everyday knowing that if I had to give up the business tomorrow, I could get by with her as my daughter. She's perfect in every way and I'm just lucky enough to be her dad.

The fucked up thing is, I can't hate you Paige. I want to and believe me I tried but I can't. You and I… even drunk & emotionally fucked up, created Jayde. I look at her all the time and see you. She has your eyes, your hair, and sometimes her expressions remind me so much of you. I know deep down somewhere under the drugs & shit with Alberto you love her. One day when you get clean and get your shit together, maybe you can see her again. I know what it feels like to be abandoned and I don't want Jayde to ever know that feeling. It wouldn't be fair to her if I kept her from you. You would need to be clean for awhile and away from Alberto before I could consider anything. I met you at 19 years old Paige, I know who you are and what is under this shit… bring that girl back and I'll consider it. - Dean" he typed not knowing he let a lot off of his chest. He just wanted answers and thought this maybe the only way to get them. He pressed send and handed Renee the phone again. She tried not to read any of it but caught a couple lines before laying it on the nightstand.

"I'll let you know what she says" Renee said cuddling up to him and Dean kissed her gently.

"I love you" Dean whispered before letting out a loud sigh and holding her in his arms.

"You are a good dad Dean… I know you doubt that sometimes but you are amazing. Jayde and I love you so much" She said as Dean just nodded with his head resting on the pillow. He finally went to sleep finally feeling like he had a massive weight taken off of his shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

Renee woke up first the next morning seeing both Dean and Jayde were both fast asleep still. She looked over at her phone and checked Instagram seeing that there was a message from Paige waiting.

"Oh shit" She said closing the app knowing she wasn't going to read it unless Dean was with her. She set the phone back on the nightstand and looked up seeing Jayde standing in the crib staring at her.

"Look who is awake!" Renee squealed as she walked over to the crib and picked her up.

"Mama" She said happily before peeking over her shoulder and pointing at Dean.

"Dada" She said after spotting Dean still asleep in bed. Renee shook her head knowing if she laid Jayde in the bed, she would go jump on Dean.

"Yeah, Daddy had a long night, let's go in the other room. We'll have some waffles" Renee said walking into the living room as Jayde laid her head on Renee's shoulder. She sat Jayde down on the floor of the living room and opened the kennel door to let Blue out.

"Hey do you know his name? Can you say Blue?" Renee asked as Jayde let out a cheesy grin.

"Bluuuu" she squealed as the dog looked over at her and grunted. Renee laughed watching as Jayde crawled over to the dog and looked up at Renee.

"Let's pet Blue, I'm sure he would love it" She said taking Jayde's hand and letting her pet Blue gently.

"Well what are we doing here" Dean said walking into the living room with his hair sticking up just like Jayde's was.

"Dada!" Jayde said happily as she pulled herself up using Renee's leg and walked over to Dean as much as she could.

"Hey birthday girl, you are officially one!" Dean said picking Jayde up and holding her close to him.

"One whole year old" Renee cooed happily as she kissed Jayde's head.

"Are you gonna hang out with Daddy and Mama today?" Dean asked as Jayde let out a loud coo and kicked her legs.

"So… you have a message" Renee said as Dean just nodded wondering what Paige could say.

"What did she say?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen to grab a sippy cup for Jayde.

"I didn't read it, I thought you would want to see it first" Renee said following them to start making them breakfast.

"Alright, you watch her… I'll do read it and do what I need to do" Dean said pouring her some watered down juice in her cup. He handed her the Elsa sippy cup and walked into the bedroom where Renee's phone sat. He took a deep breath before opening the app and remembered he had no idea what he was looking for.

"Shit…" he mumbled to himself looking at the app before hitting the first notification. He found the message and grinned pretty proud of himself seeing the message.

"Dean, I didn't expect a message from you and judging by what you said… you are still angry with me. I didn't contact you because I know you would question everything. I have a lot of issues right now and things aren't going very well, I left Jayde with you because of these issues. I'm sorry that I didn't do things the right way but it had to be this way. I do feel bad and I think about Jayde every day. I know she will hate me one day when she knows what happened but I think she would hate me more if I kept her with me. I live everyday knowing that Jayde will hate me for the rest of her life and I can't do anything to stop that. I did what I did because she can't live this life. I can't have her in the shady rooms and constantly scared for her. She is better than that.

You are not a fuck up Dean, you don't give yourself enough credit. That night… we may have been drunk and emotionally fucked up but somewhere deep down, I think we both needed each other. Obviously it was fate we had sex that night because without that… Jayde wouldn't be here. I always thought you were an amazing dad and I knew that when I left Jayde with you, that her life would perfect because of you. I'm happy that she has you & Renee in her life. She is thriving and looks so much happier. You guys gave her the family that I couldn't give Jayde and yes I'm very thankful that Renee is in her life. She is her mom, more than I ever was. She was my best friend before and she should hate me but she is one of the only people who hasn't hated me for what I did. She is a good person Dean and I know you are too.

Today is her first birthday and all I can think about is her. I do love her Dean, I want you to know I never once did this because I didn't love her. I'd love one day if I could get clean, to just see Jayde even if it's only one time. That girl you know… she's in there still but she's lost & scared right now. Alberto is coming back and he's gonna be mad if I'm on my phone too long. Give Jayde a kiss for me and I love you Dean… Thank you Paige" He read and instantly looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn it" Dean said closing the message and walking downstairs where Jayde was sitting in her chair watching Mickey Mouse while Renee was making waffles.

"Hey baby girl" Dean said picking her up and kissing her cheek. He tried not to look into Jayde's eyes knowing right now, he would probably see Paige's looking right back at him.

"Everything okay?" Renee asked as Dean walked into the kitchen still holding Jayde in his arms.

"Uh yeah… we'll talk later when Jayde isn't around" Dean said knowing he didn't want to bring up anything around Jayde even if she was only one year old.

"Okay" Renee said eyeing him as she made the first waffle and sat it on the plate.

After breakfast, Jayde was playing with her toy on the floor. Dean still didn't want to say anything to Renee and he really didn't know what to feel about what Paige had said. He knew she had a problem and right now all he wanted to do was try to help her. If he knew anything about drugs though, you can't stop someone from doing drugs unless they wanted to. Paige obviously didn't want to stop even if she could see Jayde in the process. It made him think about his mom who it took years to get clean and even now they were still trying to fix their relationship even if he bought her a house.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asked as Renee grinned down at Jayde.

"Well I got us a reservation at Serendipity 3 for lunch & ice cream then we'll go to the aquarium and then go get her a present at the toy store" Renee said as Dean nodded. They had her party the day before but today all he wanted to do is spend time with Renee & Jayde.

"I think it's gonna be a fun day" Dean said as he pulled Renee in his arms and kissed her head before he looked over at Jayde.

"Baby girl, I promised your…. Grandma… I'd let you open your gift today" Dean said as Renee softened her eyes at Dean.

"Aww yay, you get to open a present!" Renee said happily as Jayde grinned clapping her hands just like Renee had done. Dean walked into his office where he had put the package before carrying the box into the living room. He cut the box open and grinned seeing the couple wrapped gifts in the box.

"Alright, Daddy is gonna open the card" Dean said as Jayde crawled over and looked into the box.

"Dada" she said happily as Dean smiled over at her. She was wanting to open her gifts a lot more than she did at Christmas time. Dean was actually happy to see she didn't cry when he started to open a gift the day before.

"I know baby girl, let's read the card first" Dean said opening the card and reading the front before smiling down at her.

"Jayde, Happiest Birthday my sweet granddaughter. I can't wait until I get to meet you. I love you Grandma" Dean read as Renee smiled down at him.

"Well that was a nice card" Renee said as Jayde instantly tried to climb in the box.

"We are going to be in Cincinnati this week" Renee said as Dean nodded knowing he hadn't thought about going to visit his mom while they were in Cincinnati. He had just planned on going to Smackdown and leaving whenever they could.

"We'll see" He said as he handed Jayde the first wrapped gift. He helped her open it and inside was a storybook of Disney Princess stories.

"Grandma bought you a book" Dean said with a grin as Jayde crawled into his lap and looked at the pages.

"Look there is more" Dean said taking the next one out of the box and helping her open it. It was a Frozen storybook that was just like the Princess one. After opening a couple outfits, there was one more toy. Dean helped her open it and it was an Elsa baby doll from the Disney Store.

"Look Jayde, it's Elsa" Renee said as Jayde grinned trying to hold the box in her arms.

"Do you want Daddy to open it?" Dean asked as Jayde tried to hit the front of the box like she could open it.

"Yeah!" She said looking up at Dean like he was crazy for even asking.

"We'll have to tell Grandma thank you" Renee said as Dean looked up at her.

"What? We will have to tell her either over the phone or in person" Renee said looking confused why Dean was acting put off that Jayde would be saying thank you for her gifts.

"It's not her I'm worried about" Dean said focusing on getting the doll out of the box. He finally freed the doll from the packaging and handed her to Jayde who instantly hugged the doll tightly.

"Aww Jayde" Renee said happily as she grabbed her phone taking a picture of Jayde with the doll.

After Jayde went down for a nap, they got ready and Dean sat in the living room waiting for Renee to come out so they could talk. He had been trying to think of what to say to Paige and how he should feel with what she had said to him. He looked up and watched as Renee walked into the room wearing a black and white jumper.

"Are you ready to talk?" Renee asked sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, so she messaged me back. You can read it" Dean said pointing to Renee's phone. She opened the app and read Dean's message then Paige's response. Renee looked down at the phone biting her lip. She was starting to get emotional just reading what Paige had written.

"What do you think?" Dean asked looking over at her seeing the wheels turning in her mind.

"I feel bad for her" Renee said with a sigh before looking over at Dean.

"Well yeah, she obviously has some issues right now. I mean the guy doesn't let her on the phone too long" Dean said knowing that it made him hate Del Rio even more if that was possible.

"I want to help her" Renee said trying to keep herself from tearing up. Paige was her friend and she couldn't imagine what Paige was like right now.

"How? There is no point if she doesn't want to help herself. She's an addict. She's addicted to drugs and addicted to that fuckface. She needs to decide her way out" Dean said taking Renee's hand in his. He didn't want to seem cold but he had been around addicts a lot more than Renee had.

"I… don't know. I mean there has to be something we can do" Renee said feeling helpless and sad.

"There really isn't babe, the best we can do is say we'll be there when she comes out of it. Sadly if Jayde can't make her stop, we really won't be able to" Dean said

"Everyone told her he was a bad idea" Renee said quietly as Dean pulled her into his arms.

"Not to sound like an asshole but it's her choices. You can't control her choices, nobody could control that. We have to just focus on Jayde and one day hopefully she gets her shit together" Dean said knowing that was really all they could do.

"I don't know what you can say to this" Renee said looking down at the phone again.

"Neither do I" Dean said with a sigh as he pulled Renee into his arms again.

* * *

So Dean's mom will be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters. Now, I'm thinking about a possible run in with Paige (in person) in the next few chapters as well as the Deanee wedding and a time jump. Let me know what you guys think


	15. Chapter 15

Dean woke up Tuesday morning with a sigh. They had arrived in Cincinnati at midnight and he hadn't slept much. He looked over seeing Renee fast asleep with Jayde lying cuddled up next to her. He let out a sigh and grabbed his phone. After finding a name in the contacts, he sent a text

"Hey… Ma. We're in town for Smackdown. Do you want to come backstage tonight?" He texted before looking over at the window. It was a couple minutes before he heard a beep from his phone.

"I'd love to. I have a meeting at church at 2 but I will be there as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you, Renee, and Jayde" he read as he looked over to see Jayde with her eyes wide open.

"Dada" Jayde said scooting over and laying her head on Dean's chest. She looked up at him and smiled before starting to close her eyes again.

"Good morning baby doll" Dean said rubbing her back.

"You are going to meet one of your grandma's today. You're lucky to know her now, back when daddy was a kid, she wasn't so much fun" he said as Jayde stayed cuddled to him.

"You have another grandma too, she lives in England. She… she is your mom's mother. I don't know if you'll see her anytime soon" Dean explained with a sigh.

"Then of course you have your Meme and that's your Mama's Mom" Dean explained as Jayde looked around the room.

"Hey keep it down you two" Renee said jokingly as she turned over to face them.

"Mama" Jayde said with a grin as Dean smiled over at her.

"I was just telling her that she is meeting her grandma today" Dean said as Renee smiled over

"Well I'm sure grandma Debbie is going to be really happy to see you" Renee said before kissing Jayde's head.

"I was telling her about Saraya and obviously her Meme too" Dean said as Renee bit her lip. She hadn't really thought about Paige's family with everything going on with Jayde. She knew that Paige was very close with her family, especially her mom. She had heard rumors that they weren't talking due to Alberto.

"Do you know if Saraya was around?" Renee asked as Dean shrugged. She knew that Saraya and Paige were as close as could be back before the drugs and Alberto.

"Paige never said anything. I'm sure Saraya knew about Jayde" Dean said looking at the little girl squirming on his chest.

"Maybe we ask Paige. I mean Paige lost custody but Saraya & Ricky are still part of her" Renee suggested as Dean just nodded. He wasn't crazy about the idea but he knew that Renee had a point.

"Yeah we'll ask her" Dean said before looking back down at Jayde with a smile.

That afternoon they drove to the arena with Dean looking around taking in how everything had changed. Usually he left Cincinnati as soon as he could not wanting to stick round but this trip, they were staying one extra day to spend the day with Dean's mom. They pulled into the arena and Jayde looked at the fans who were waiting outside the arena. Dean had parked the car and Renee got out taking Jayde out of the backseat with her purse in on her arm while Dean grabbed his backpack out of the backseat. Instantly Jayde looked over at the fans who were screaming from behind the fence curious about why they were being so loud.  
"I think she's wondering what they are doing" Renee said looking over at her as Dean put his backpack on and reached over for Jayde to take her so Renee could grab the diaper bag out of the back.  
"That's the fans, they are cheering for daddy and mama" Dean explained as he waved over at the fans and Jayde did the same.  
"Look at you, already got the wave down for the fans" Dean said kissing her head and walking over to Renee taking her hand in his. They walked in letting security check the passes and Dean let them know that his mom would be joining them backstage. They went to their dressing room and saw Roman & Seth waiting for them.  
"Took you guys long enough" Seth said walking over and taking Jayde from him.  
"There's my Jadyee lady" Seth said with a grin as Jayde let out a giggle and held on to Seth. Roman smirked over before looking at Dean and Renee.  
"So did you guys decide if Debbie is come?" Roman asked knowing Dean had been worried about it for the past couple days.  
"Yeah, I invited her and she said she would be here after a church meeting. We'll see, I learned early on not to depend on Debbie" Dean said as Renee touched his arm gently.  
"We'll give her a chance, she has obviously changed and Jayde is here now. Maybe she's gonna be more responsible" Renee said as Dean shook his head and got a few of Jayde's toys out of the diaper bag.  
"You know Jayde, Ryleigh misses you. She's at home with Auntie Nikki. You'll have to come hang out with us" Seth said as Jayde smiled over and him before trying to reach over to pull Roman's hair.  
"How is Nikki doing? She said that Mason is starting Montessori school soon" Renee asked Seth as he smiled proudly.  
"Yeah, he's starting in March. Brie is sending Bodhi there in March and Brynn went there too" Seth explained as he saw it caught Renee's interest.  
"Dean and I were looking into a Montessori school for Jayde when she's old enough. I would probably have to wait for my contract to be up or something first" Renee said as Roman smirked at the conversation.  
"That would probably be a good time to get pregnant too. You two need to have another kid" Roman said as Renee's eyes widened.  
"That's going to be a couple years out" Renee stuttered as Seth and Roman both tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, we have Jayde already and I can't imagine having another right now. She's enough work for us" Dean added to what Renee said as both Roman and Seth laughed.  
"What about you Reigns? Sasha totally wants another and Jojo & Bella need a brother" Renee said as Roman looked down trying to not engage in the conversation at all.  
"I have to retire first before that happens" He said as Dean shook his head knowing that Roman would probably never retire.  
"By then Seth will pop out at least two more" Dean joked as Seth shook his head knowing that there was no way in hell he and Nikki would be having two more.  
"Nikki said maybe one more but shit if we were done, I'd be okay with that. Nikki looks freaking gorgeous pregnant but having more than one is hard work" Seth said as Roman nodded in agreement. They were laughing before there was a knock  
"Dean, it's Harry from security, you're guest is here" the voice from behind the door said as Dean walked over. He took a deep breath and opened the door seeing his mom standing there.  
"Thanks" He said with a smile as Debbie just grinned seeing her son. They had not seen each other in awhile and she instantly hugged him.  
"Honey, it's so nice to see you" Debbie squealed as Dean nodded before letting her in more.  
"It's nice to see you too mom" Dean said as Renee moved over to hug Debbie. She had only met her once before and that was when Dean had moved her into her home.  
"Renee, you look beautiful. How have you been?" Debbie asked as Renee just smiled at her. Debbie looked a lot better than she did the last time they had saw her. Dean had told her that it was a trend with his mom. Each time he saw her, she looked better and actually happy.  
"I'm great, just having a good time with your son & that pretty girl" Renee said motioning over to Seth who was holding Jayde still.  
"Hello Roman, Hello Seth" Debbie said greeting her son's friends before stopping to look at Jayde.  
"We're going to get going, see you later" Roman said sensed that it would be best if they left.  
"Oh my god, you are even cuter in person" Debbie said with a grin as she walked over taking Jayde from Seth as he left.  
"She's pretty damn cute" Dean said walking over as Renee looked on at the interaction between the three of them.  
"I'm your Grandma Debbie, you are such a sweet girl. I've shown everyone at church pictures of you" She said as Jayde looked at her curiously before cracking a smile.  
"Oh Dean, she has your smile. She reminds me so much of you as a baby" Debbie said as Renee nodded in agreement looking at Jayde just studying her grandma.  
"Everyone thinks she looks like me, I don't see it. I see a lot of her mom in there especially the eyes" Dean said as Debbie looked over sadly.  
"I don't think so, she's definitely an Ambrose" Debbie said as Jayde looked over at Dean with a grin.  
"Dada" Jayde said reaching for her dad as Debbie laughed seeing how much she just wanted to see her dad.  
"She's a daddy's girl?" Debbie asked with a smile as Dean took Jayde in his arms and kissed her head.  
"Oh for sure, she loves him more than anything else in the world. They are best friends too" Renee said as Dean looked over at her with a smile.

"So how is the situation going with her biological mother?" Debbie asked not knowing if it was okay to ask but knowing she wanted to know. She had never met the woman and from what she had heard from Renee, she probably never would.  
"She has her issues still, I think we are at an understanding now of how serious her situation is and that Jayde being anywhere in her life would be dangerous for her" Dean said as Jayde looked around from his arms.  
"Is she sober at all? I mean she's that bad?" Debbie asked delicately. She had been an addict and knew that there was a point that made her realize she had to stop.  
"Yeah, she's really bad. I'm guessing she does it just to get through the day at this point" Dean said before Renee let out a sigh knowing it was a tough subject for them to talk about.  
"We worry that she won't have the opportunity to clean herself up. That we'll see somewhere on a news site that she overdosed or something happened to her" Renee elaborated as Dean just nodded solemnly before looking at Jayde. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and instantly his heart broke a little. It was one of those moments that he saw Paige looking back at him.

After Smackdown, Renee was sitting in the hotel room with Jayde asleep on the bed next to her. They had a nice evening with Debbie and surprisingly Dean had a good time with her. She knew that Debbie was really trying and that meant something to Dean. She heard the door open and Dean walked in with a sigh after saying goodnight to his mom downstairs in the lobby. He sat down with his head in his hands and looked over at Renee.  
"Think it went okay?" Dean asked as Renee nodded looking over at him. She could tell how conflicted he was about everything. On one hand, he was thrilled that she cleaned herself up & was able to be a good grandma to Jayde but a selfish part of him wanted to know why she couldn't do that for him.  
"Yeah, I think it went good. She seems better than the last time we saw her" Renee said as Dean sighed.  
"Yeah, I mean she told me that Jayde kinda her realize that she was a shit parent to me" Dean said as Renee touched his hand gently.  
"Some people are better grandparents than they are parents. We both know she isn't very responsible and she's in a very different place in life right now" Renee said as Dean pulled her into his arms. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Dean looked up at her.  
"I was thinking about something tonight" Dean said as Renee smiled with her head still against his shoulder.  
"What were you thinking about?" Renee mumbled relaxing against his shoulder.  
"When we get home, I want to get the wedding plans going. We really haven't decided anything" Dean said knowing they hadn't really talked about what they were going to do.  
"I have a few ideas but I feel like… you and I are the only ones there. We don't have a ton of friends in Vegas" Renee said with a sigh. She had issues trying to figure out what they should do. She knew Dean didn't want a huge wedding but she didn't want the little white wedding chapel.  
"We have a couple options, we can go to the justice of the peace & just get married now then have a reception later. We can plan a trip to Sedona, Tahoe, or somewhere and get married there with just a few people or we can plan a wedding in Vegas" Dean said throwing out some options. He had been saying the whole time that they should save money on the wedding and spending on something else they wanted to do. He could never get Renee to decide what she wanted to do.  
"I just want my family and some friends there. I mean we don't have to invite the whole locker room." Renee said pulling back and looking at him.  
"No matter what we decide, your family is gonna be there and so will our friends. It's not like we are going to run off and get married like we are hiding something" Dean explained as Renee sighed.  
"Let me think about it okay? I have a few ideas that we could throw together really quick. I'm just ready to be your wife" Renee said as Dean nodded in agreement.  
"You know I would've married you the night I proposed" Dean said with a smile as their lips met.

"I know" She whispered as she kissed him again.

* * *

So the wedding chapter will be coming soon! I have a surprise planned for just after that chapter as well. I'm hoping to have another chapter done tonight either before or after Raw.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year guys! So I have decided to jump a bit in time to wedding time. This chapter would put Jayde at about 16 months old. Next chapter will be the wedding and I'm thinking the chapter after I may have them in England. I have decided that Paige's family will get to see them and I'm debating on them running into Paige. Let me know what you guys think

* * *

It wasn't until October that Dean and Renee decided exactly what they had wanted to do. After going back and forth on what exactly they wanted to do, they had decided to get married at a small chapel with their family and a couple friends around. Renee had thrown herself into getting everything ready as fast as she could in preparation for October 26th which would be their wedding day. It was 2 days before the wedding and Renee had been running errands all day. Dean on the other hand, had decided to set his bar back up even though he had to keep the alcohol out of reach. He had just moved the bar back in and was standing in awe of how good it looked in the house.

"What do you think Jayde? Daddy got his bar back even though the Jack has to stay in the pantry" Dean said as Jayde looked up at him confused.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the apple juice and sippy cups always stocked" Dean added as Jayde crawled over to the bar to look up at it.

"Dada" she said while looking up and reaching for the cups on top of the bar but not reaching them.

"Here let me show you" Dean said picking her up and showing her behind the bar.

"Before you were born, this bar had all of daddy's drinks. We had zero negativity here either, ask mama" Dean said with a smile as Jayde smiled at him.

"Ya" She said looking around at everything before smiling at Dean. She had no clue what was going on but she was with her daddy.

"See you get it" Dean said with a smile as Renee walked into the living room from running errands.

"Dean did you seriously set the bar up again?" Renee asked with a raised eyebrow as Dean & Jayde looked at each other.

"There is no negativity at the bar" Dean said before Jayde giggled.

"Babies and bars don't mix" Renee said before Dean sighed

"I'm sensing negativity" Dean said as Renee just shook her head.

"Ya!" Jayde said happily from Dean's arms before trying to lean down and grab an empty sippy cup.

"You are so lucky you are cute" Renee said walking over and tickling Jayde while she was in Dean's arms.

"Mama!" Jayde squealed kicking her legs while Dean held onto her tightly. Once Renee had stopped tickling her, Dean set her down and smiled down at her.

"So we are gonna be married in a couple days" Dean said with a smirk as Renee nodded up at him.

"Having second thoughts?" Renee asked as Dean pulled her into his arms.

"Not at all, are you? I mean Jayde and I are insane" Dean said motioning over to the toddler who was banging a baby doll against the wood floor.

"Never" Renee said kissing him as the doorbell rang. Blue started to bark and Jayde instantly stood up to look over at her parents.

"I'll get it" Dean said walking to get the door. He knew that their guests were already coming into town and had gotten hotels on the strip. He opened the door and grinned seeing Roman & Seth standing there.

"Well well well if it isn't my two best men" Dean said pulling them into a hug as Roman shook his head.

"Who the hell else do you have coming to this thing?" Roman said as Seth

"I sent Swagger an invite, his wife is too pregnant to come with him" Dean said as Roman shrugged.

"Jimmy and Jey are gonna try to make it" he said as Dean nodded knowing that they had both told him that already. They had to do a couple shows and were going to try to fly out in time.

"Oh and Bryan, he'll be here" Dean added as Seth laughed in disbelief that his brother in law was actually going to the last hurrah at the Ambrose Asylum.

"He's coming to the bachelor party? I love the guy but I'm not having this shit get back to Nikki" Seth said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not like we are going to get hookers, I mean it's a bachelor party. We'll just have a party and I'm sure he can find something to do" Dean said after letting them in and closing the door behind them.

"Exactly, he'll be cool" Roman said as Renee stood in the doorway with Jayde in her arms.

"She just tried to eat dog food" Renee said trying to wipe Jayde's mouth.

"Baby girl, I told you dog food tastes like sh… I mean it tastes bad" Dean said stopping himself as Jayde laughed.

"There's my Jaydee baby" Seth said walking over to Renee and giving her a hug before taking Jayde into his arms.

"It's nice to see you guys" Renee said as she hugged Roman finally getting past the fact that Jayde was trying to eat dog food.

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys are actually tying the knot finally" Roman said in disbelief as Dean smirked.

"I thought I would finally make her Mrs. Ambrose, it's been long enough" Dean said pulling Renee close to him.

"I already assumed I was" Renee joked as Seth shook his head while laughing.

"Nah it doesn't work that way" Seth said as Jayde started to pull his hair in between her little fingers.

"Hey! That hurts" Seth said as Jayde giggled and scrunched her nose at him.

"So tonight's the bachelor party?" Renee asked as Dean nodded hoping that she wouldn't want to know the details.

"Yeah, I think we are going to just go out and have a good time. Nothing too crazy" Dean said as Renee looked at the guys disapprovingly.

"No getting arrested" Renee said wagging her finger at all three of the guys.

"We won't Mom" Seth teased as Dean shook his head knowing that Renee really had nothing to worry about.

"I promise, it's gonna be fine. The worst that will happen is a hangover and Bryan possibly hating us in the morning" Dean said knowing that Bryan would probably hate everything.

"Yeah it's just some friends getting together for drinks and dinner" Roman said trying to make it seem like Seth wasn't planning on getting a stripper.

"Don't mess up my house" Renee said defeated as she took Jayde from Seth.

That night, Renee took Jayde to the hotel to hang out with Nikki leaving Roman, Seth, and Dean in the house alone. Dean had stocked his bar with all of his Jack and was grinning as he poured himself a glass.

"You guys want one?" Dean asked as he added Coke on top of his whiskey and took a sip.

"Nah, I'm just gonna have a beer" Roman said opening his bottle of beer with the bottle opener as Seth raised his own bottle of beer.

"Here's to our brother finally getting married. I mean shit you are the last one" Seth said as Dean tried not to laugh.

"Hell even Seth got married before you" Roman teased with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you forget that I was single for awhile" Dean said shaking his head.

"Anyway, best of luck and welcome to the dog house" Seth said with a laugh as they all took a sip of their drinks.

"You guys are awesome" Dean said taking another sip and hearing the doorbell ring. He walked to the door and opened it to see Bryan standing there.

"Hey! You made it" Dean said shaking his hand and letting him in the house. He was surprised that Bryan had actually made it especially with the craziness that was going to go down.

"I wouldn't miss it plus I went to Seth's so we know yours isn't going to be as trashy" Bryan said as Dean laughed out loud.

"True, the amount of money we spent on strippers was insane" Dean said walking in as Bryan greeted everyone before getting a flavored seltzer water.

"Alright, we are gonna check in on Jimmy and Jey before we get going. I got us tickets to a pin-up show before we hit up the Spearmint Rhino" Seth said before taking a drink of the beer.

"What kind of name is the Spearmint Rhino?" Bryan asked as Roman tried not to laugh.

"It's the best name" Seth said shrugging his shoulders as Roman texted Jimmy and Jey to see if they would make it.

"So the car should be here in about an hour. We'll head to dinner then our show" Seth said as Dean downed the rest of his drink with smirk.

"Good, I'm starved" Dean said before moving back over to the bar to pour himself another drink.

"Slow down brotha, the night is just starting" Roman said patting Dean on the back as Dean poured himself another Jack & Coke as well as a shot of Jack.

"Hey if we are lucky, I'm not gonna remember it at all" Dean said before taking the shot.

The next morning the light shined through the shutters and Dean groaned the second it hit his eyes. He really didn't remember what had happened the night before but knew that they had at least gotten safely home the night before. He looked over around seeing Roman passed out on the floor and Seth on the couch.

"Good Morning…. Well afternoon" Bryan said as Dean groaned at how awake he was.

"Fuck… what time is it?" Dean said

"12:30" Bryan said bringing him a mug of coffee from the kitchen. He had been up since 9:30 and even went to the gym before getting back to the house.

"Jesus, what happened last night?" Dean said running his hands through his shaggy hair before taking a gulp of coffee.

"Well the pin-up show was pretty cool but then when we got to the strip club, you guys went crazy" Bryan said as Dean looked confused.

"What do you mean crazy?"

"I think you drank a bottle of Jack on your own at the strip club" Bryan said sitting down as Dean shrugged.

"Sounds like something I would do" He said before

"We got back here at 5 AM… I think you guys kept drinking after I went to bed" Bryan added as Dean looked around at the beer bottles.

"I gotta clean that shit up before Renee gets here. She's already pissed off about the bar. Some shit about babies and bars don't mix" Dean said as Bryan started to laugh.

"Well babies and bars usually don't mix" Bryan said as Dean shrugged.

"Most babies aren't as bad ass as Jayde" Dean said with a laugh as

"Can you two keep it down? I've got a massive hangover" Roman said covering his head with a pillow before Dean laughed.

"Pussy, you still get hungover?" Dean said before standing up and stretching.

"Seth? You okay? You dead?" Dean asked nudging him with his foot.

"Nah, I'm cool" Seth said half asleep as Dean set his coffee mug down and went to grab the recycling bin to pick up the beer bottles.

"I'm guessing Jimmy and Jey didn't make it" Dean said walking back into the living room.

"No, they are flying out today though. Naomi made it out last night with the kids" Bryan said from the couch as

"We need to stop having kids, there are too many damn kids around" Dean said noticing that everyone other than himself and Renee had at least two kids.

"Says the guy who just got his room back with Renee" Seth said walking into the kitchen to get his own coffee.

"You act like Renee and I didn't have privacy before. We just didn't do it in the bedroom" Dean said with a smirk as he threw the empty bottle of Jack from behind the bar away and took the can back into the kitchen.

"Eww" Bryan said moving himself off of the couch as Roman started cracking up.

"You do realize if you think that is gross you shouldn't probably ever sit on any surface at Seth & Nikki's house" Roman said with the pillow still over his eyes.

"That's true" Seth said sipping his coffee as Bryan shook his head in disgust.

"You two really are addicted to each other" Bryan said as Seth just grinned

"Hell yeah we are. We love each other and we are both plenty satisfied" Seth said as Bryan just shifted his attention to Dean.

"So are you and Renee trying for a baby?" Bryan asked causing Roman and Seth to perk up. They always gave Dean crap about getting Renee pregnant but they hadn't heard lately if they were actually trying.

"Well… I mean we haven't been preventing it for the past couple weeks so who knows" Dean said as Roman lifted the pillow off of his face.

"Says the guy who thinks we have too many kids" Roman said knowing that he was pretty shocked to hear that Dean and Renee weren't preventing getting pregnant. He and Sasha tried that and within two months, she was pregnant with Isabella. He wouldn't be surprised if Renee was already pregnant with Baby Ambrose.

"Well as I said earlier, my kid is bad ass so why not make a sibling for her" Dean said knowing that if he and Renee could have a kid as cool as Jayde that life would be pretty awesome.

"Plus Renee wanted to start trying and I think being a dad is one of the only things I'm good at" Dean added before finishing his mug of coffee in one last gulp.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! It's the official wedding chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the Deanee wedding. Next chapter will be them going to the UK and meeting up with Paige's family (possibly a Paige cameo as well... Haven't decided yet).

* * *

Dean was standing in the dressing room at the chapel fixing his dress shirt. Today was finally the day that he and Renee would be getting married. He wasn't as nervous as everyone said he would be. He was more excited to get the wedding over with so they could start their married life together.

"Someone wanted to see you" Roman said breaking up his thoughts before moving towards him with Jayde in his arms. She had a black tulle and lace dress on with sparkles all over it. Her brown hair was neatly brushed and she had on a black & silver headband.

"There is my beautiful girl." Dean said taking Jayde into his arms and kissing her head.

"Dada" Jayde squealed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder and holding on to him tightly.

"So 15 minutes" Roman said with a grin as Dean just nodded taking a deep breath. The day had gone by faster than Dean had expected and he had just wanted to see Renee at this point.

"Yeah, I'm ready to just have it done so we can get to dinner." Dean said as Roman laughed and leaned against the wall.

"The things we do for our girls" Roman said knowing that Dean really wanted to just elope and not have a ceremony at all. He was doing this for Renee because she wanted at least a ceremony even if it was going to be small.

"As long as she's my wife, she can have whatever she wants." Dean said with a smile as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What do you think baby girl? Is daddy ready?" Dean said as Jayde looked at herself in the mirror not really looking at Dean.

"Ya!" She said happily as Dean kissed the side of her head with a grin.

After 15 minutes, Dean walked out of the chapel where the back was decorated with hanging lights in the trees. He walked along the stone pathway to where everyone was sitting. He couldn't believe that in a few minutes he would finally see Renee in her wedding dress. She had teased him the past few weeks about how much he would love the dress and how amazing she looked in it. He didn't doubt it but he wished he had gone with her to pick the dress out. He gave his mom a hug before walking up to the front where the minister was standing waiting. Roman and Seth joined him before they looked back to the doors. He looked over at them with a nervous grin and turned back towards the doors. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for the doors to open again. The second the doors opened though, Dean felt his heart start to race and instantly was breathless. Renee had on a ivory colored lace dress with a small train and silver sandals. He always thought she looked beautiful but he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"Oh my god" He whispered in awe of her as her dad lead her up the aisle to where he was standing. He had been complaining about actually having a ceremony the entire time but just the moment of seeing her in her dress made everything worth it. She walked slowly with her father and the closer they got to the altar, the more time seemed to stand still. All he wanted was to kiss her and just to have her finally be his wife.

When they reached the altar, Renee kissed her dad's cheek before she took her place across from him with a grin even with tears in her eyes. Dean took her hands in his and squeezed them as their eyes met. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes as the minister began the ceremony.

"Dada! Mama!" Jayde said as everyone giggled over at Jayde who was reaching for Dean from Roman's arms.

"Hold on" Dean said turning around and taking Jayde in his arms as she held onto him grinning over at Renee with a cheesy grin. Renee touched Jayde's hand gently with a smile before turning back to the minister.

"Now Renee if you could repeat after me" He started to say before Renee started to repeat what he had said.

"I, Renee take you, Dean to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, Build our dreams together, Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives." The minister said as Renee repeated as she was told. The minister then turned to Dean with a smile knowing that Jayde was looking at Renee the exact same way as Dean was.

"I, Dean, take you, Renee, to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, Build our dreams together, Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives" The minister said as Dean repeated back with the biggest grin on his face.

"Can we please have the rings?" The minister said as Seth handed over the wedding rings that were tucked safely in his pant pockets. Dean took the rings with a grin from Roman.

"Now Dean repeat after me and place the ring on Renee's finger." The minister said giving Dean what to say.

"I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, My love is also forever" Dean repeated as they began to exchange rings when Jayde reached down trying to take Renee's from Dean.

"Hey, that's mama's ring." Dean said with a smile as Renee giggled

"Can you help Daddy put it on my finger?" Renee asked Jayde the grin never once leaving her face.

"Ya!" Jayde said adorably as Dean let her help him put the ring on Renee's finger.

"Renee please repeat after me and place the ring on Dean's finger." The minister said before telling Renee what to say.

"I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, My love is also forever" Renee repeated with a grin before sliding the ring on Dean's finger.

"May the wedding rings you exchanged today, remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Dean heard the minister say as he grinned and handed Jayde to Roman before taking Renee in his arms and kissing her passionately. He knew everyone was cheering but he didn't even pay attention. Renee was now his wife and everything actually felt right in the world.

"I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dean and Renee Ambrose" The minister announced as everyone started to cheer and Dean reached over taking Jayde into his arms as they took their first steps together as husband and wife.

That night after dinner, Dean and Renee made it home with Jayde already asleep in the backseat. They would finally have some alone time since they were both granted a few days off before going back just in time for the European tour. Dean squeezed Renee's hand and smiled

"Did I tell you that you look so fucking beautiful?" Dean asked with a smirk as Renee just nodded.

"You told me a few times actually." Renee said with a grin as Dean glanced over at her.

"Well I mean it, I'm glad we did things the way we did. Seeing you in this dress… just wow" he said as Renee leaned over kissing his cheek being careful not to distract him too much.

"Wait until you see what is under the dress." Renee said winking at him before he looked over at her with wide eyes.

"You really do this before we even get the kid to bed?" Dean asked with a smirk as Renee just nodded.

"Well of course, it's our wedding night after all, I have to tease you some" Renee said playfully as Dean groaned banging his hands against the steering wheel.

"Baby doll, I'll rock your world tonight but we gotta get Jayde to bed first" Dean said as he turned into their neighborhood and within a minute, he was pulling in the garage. He walked around the car, opening Renee's door and helping her out of the car.

"Thank You" Renee said before he picked her up in his arms and started walking to the door.

"Dean" Renee squealed as he opened the door and carried her over the threshold with a grin on his face.

"What, I thought I could be a little traditional" Dean said as he walked back out to the garage. He got Jayde out of her car seat and looked back at Renee who was just grinning watching him.

"Let's put her to bed" Dean said as renee took his hand and walked into Jayde's room. Renee carefully helped him get Jayde undressed and after carefully changing her diaper, Renee slid her Elsa nightgown over her head. Surprisingly for the both of them, she had only stirred a little bit. Dean kissed her head and smiled down at the little girl who was settling back asleep.

"I love you baby girl" Dean whispered before letting Renee give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight princess, mama loves you" Renee said as Dean laid her down in the crib. Renee turned on her sound machine and they quietly left the room. They were walking in the hall before walking into the living room again.

"You know, we never had our first dance" Renee said taking his hands in hers.

"You know I didn't want to dance in public" Dean said with a smirk as Renee smiled up at him and squeezed his hands.

"Well… we aren't in public now" Renee said as Dean let out a sigh knowing he owed her a dance.

"Alright, chose the song beautiful" Dean said as Renee grabbed her phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers. 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw came through the speakers and Dean took her hand in his before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Good choice" Dean whispered knowing that they would sing this in the car when they were on the road together. Renee nodded while smiling up at him before she laid her head on his chest. Dean moved his arms wrapping them around her as they swayed to the music.

"I love you" Dean whispered with a smile as he looked down at her.

"I love you so much" Renee whispered with her head not leaving his chest. The song ended and they stayed still for a minute before Dean looked down at her.

"Oh come on" Renee said with a smile as he picked her up in his arms.

"Baby doll, let's have our wedding night" Dean said kissing her as he walked into the bedroom with her in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Again here I am after a huge writer's block. I'm thinking about ending this story here soon and starting on a sequel where Jayde is all grown up. I'm debating either keeping this going and starting the "Spin Off" or ending this & making asequell. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

It was the last day of their honeymoon and Dean knew he never wanted the day to end. They had heated the pool a bit and decided to spend the whole day together with Jayde. Renee was in the kitchen making lunch and Jayde was sitting on the step with her Mermaid bathing suit and matching headband in.  
"Baby Doll, come jump to daddy" Dean said with a smirk watching her. She laughed from the step before shuffling her feet to the end of the step. He reached over holding her in his arms as she giggled. She had been doing private swimming lessons whenever they were home and she had been getting really good at swimming.  
"I gotta say, you are the cutest damn mermaid ever" Dean said with a laugh as Renee walked out with a grin.  
"Does she need her hat on?" She asked with the Harley Quinn bucket hat in her hands.  
"I think she's okay, she's been sitting in the shade this whole time" Dean said as Jayde held onto him with a smile. He never thought having a honeymoon with a baby would be fun but over the past few days they had been enjoying time as a family.  
"Dada" Jayde giggled out as Dean turned around in the water making the water swirl around her.  
"Is Daddy being fun?" Renee said from the side of the pool as Jayde laughed and he did it again.  
"Ya Mama" She said reaching for her before giggling and pulling back towards Dean.  
"I think she wants you in the pool baby" Dean said with a smile as Renee sighed  
"No getting my hair wet" She said pulling her hair back as much as she could and got into the pool with them. She swam over to where Dean and Jayde were.  
"Should we dunk Mommy?" Dean asked Jayde as she giggled still holding on to Dean.  
"No, I don't think so" Renee said laughing as she swam away from Dean.  
"Mama" She said reaching for her as Dean laughed with a grin down at her.  
"Let's swim to Mama" Dean said helping her swim across never taking his hands off of Jayde until Renee grabbed her.  
"She's gonna be tired tonight" Renee said holding on to her hands and letting her stand on her knee.

"We still need to pack don't we?" Dean asked as Renee nodded trying to remember the details that Mark Carrano had sent her the other day.  
"Yeah we need to pack and then we have to be at the airport by 11:30 tomorrow morning. I need you to help me figure out that baby wearing thing we got too" Renee said bouncing Jayde in and out of the water as she giggled. They got out of the pool after a little while and after rinsing off the chlorine. Dean was playing with Jayde in the living room when Renee came out with the carrier in her hands.  
"Alright, let's try this out" Renee said as Dean got up off the floor taking the carrier from her. Dean looked at it confused as Renee laughed  
"I'm gonna wear her on my back" Renee said as Dean nodded. Renee read the instructions and put it on for back carrying. Once the carrier was on her back, Dean strapped Jayde in and made sure it was secure.  
"How's that?" Dean asked as Renee smirked looking back at Jayde.

"I thought it would be way heavier" Renee said as Jayde looked around with a smile.

"I think Jayde likes it" Dean said looking on at the two of them.

"Alright, Daddy's turn" Renee said as Dean smirked.

"You really want me to wear it?" Dean asked as Renee just nodded.

"Of course, I mean Jayde would love it. If you could wear it to the ring and bring her with you, she would probably enjoy it the most" Renee teased as Dean took Jayde out of the carrier. Once it was slipped off Renee, he handed Jayde over and started to adjust the straps to fit him.

"Let me know if I'm not doing it right" Dean said as Renee watched him putting it on and giving him the occasional tips of make it fit right. Once he secured it, Renee just Jayde in. She sat babbling as Dean smiled.

"How do I look? I know, I look ridiculous" Dean said as Renee shook her head. He walked over kissing him and smiling.

"You look like the hottest dad in the world" Renee said as Dean smirked and kissed her again.

"Mama" Jayde said looking between the two of them.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Renee asked playfully as she ticked Jayde.

"Maaaaaa" Jayde squeaked and giggled as Dean looked back at them.

"Hey careful, you are attached to daddy" Dean said as Renee and Jayde both looked at each other.

"Party pooper" Renee mumbled as Dean pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm no fun" Dean said with a smirk.

"No you are tons of fun" Renee said suggestively as Dean just shook his head.

"You are gonna be the end of me" Dean said as Renee took Jayde out of the carrier.

"You always say that" Renee said with a laugh while Jayde ran towards her toys.

They arrived in London on Thursday morning and Dean was just happy to get off of the plane. Jayde had slept a couple times through the flight but otherwise she was wanting to run around which they couldn't do. Dean carried the diaper bag, car seat, and his dufflebag while Renee wore Jayde on her back, pulling her suitcase behind her.  
"Mama" Jayde cried out wanting to get down and run around even though they were in a busy airport.

"I know, we'll get down soon baby" Renee said knowing that Jayde was frustrated and just wanted to play.  
"When we get to Norwich, we'll take her to the park before going to Saraya and Ricky's" Dean said trying to make their way through the airport as fast as they can as Jayde let out a frustrated whine.  
"Baby girl, it's okay" Renee said trying to soothe her as they headed over to customs.  
"Do you want me to take her?" Dean asked as customs checked everything and the woman smiled  
"Would you like a cart? You look like you have your hands full" she said nicely as Renee grinned.  
"Please, that would be helpful" she said as Dean tried to distract Jayde to keep her from crying. The customs agent wheeled one over and Dean put the things on the cart.  
"Thank you" He said with a smile as they walked out of customs to go get their bags. After getting all of their things from the baggage claim, Dean went to where the car service was waiting for them. They had decided since they had arrived early that they would stay overnight in Norwich before meeting up with everyone else on tour the next day. They got their car and started the 2 and a half hour drive to Norwich.

They checked in to the hotel and after changing their clothes. Dean was sitting on the bed with Jayde in his arms. She had been so happy to just run around the room that she was thrilled.  
"So we'll go to the park for an hour or so then we'll go see them" Renee said walking out and smiling at Jayde before walking over to kiss Dean.  
"Sounds like a plan" Dean said getting out of bed and putting Jayde's Elsa jacket on her.

They walked to the small park that wasn't too far from the hotel and Jayde instantly squealed seeing the slides. Dean knew that she needed to run around some, she had so much pent up energy from the flight there and she needed to run it out.  
"Mama Mama!" Jayde said pointing to the slide from Dean's arms as Renee leaned in kissing her cheek.  
"I know baby, I'll take you down the slides" Renee said as Jayde waved her arms excitedly. Dean handed her over to Renee and sat on the bench watching the two of them in the sand together. He couldn't help but smile seeing how much fun Jayde was having. He was relaxing before stopping and getting the feeling of someone watching him. He raised an eyebrow and usually it was a fan who was coming up to them but he's eyes widened when he noticed Paige standing there with the look of shock. She was alone and looked very different from the last time he had seen her that day that Jayde was left.  
"Hey babe" Dean called out as Renee looked over and instantly saw Paige. She picked Jayde up and walked over to Dean before handing Jayde to him.  
"Paige?" Renee said as Paige instantly shook her herself out of the trance she was in.  
"Oh my gosh" Paige said as Renee walked over to her and smiled. Paige instantly hugged her tightly and Renee tried not to notice now thin she felt.  
"How have you been?" Renee asked as Paige just smiled weakly.  
"I've… been okay. He has a show in the Netherlands and I decided to come home for awhile, surprise my parents with a visit" Paige said as Renee nodded.  
"I don't know if your mom let you know but we were going to come visit them" Renee said as  
"Mum told me that. Thank you for letting them see her" Paige said as Renee looked back at Dean. She saw him stand up and walk over with Jayde protectively in his arms. He walked over and saw Paige's face soften the second she saw Jayde.  
"Hey Paige" Dean said not really knowing what else to say to her. They had gotten a lot out over messages but they hadn't talked since.  
"Hi!" Jayde said mimicking her dad as she always did. She didn't understand who Paige even was.  
"Hi Dean….. Hi Jayde" Paige said quietly as Renee touched Paige's arm gently. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Paige let out a ragged breath.  
"She's perfect" Paige said as Dean smiled over at Jayde who was looking around and kicking her foot.  
"She really is, she's learning how to talk now" Dean said with the most content smile at Jayde.  
"She has my eyes" Paige said with her eyes not leaving Jayde's.  
"She has these looks that are identical to you. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm looking at you even when everyone says she looks like me" Dean said as Jayde just smiled at Paige before just staring at her like something had clicked in her mind.  
"Baby, that's Paige…" Renee said as Jayde's eyes just stayed trained on her. Dean just watched Jayde not knowing if she recognized her at all or even her voice. He saw Paige's reaction seeing the tears in her eyes and didn't know what else to do. Paige's phone went off and she looked down with a sigh  
"I have to get going" Paige said as she turned to Renee hugging her tightly.  
"Take care of yourself, okay?" Renee said as Paige just nodded. She could feel her body tensing up and another ragged breath. Paige then turned to Dean and hugged him as Dean just welcomed the hug.  
"I love you Jayde" Paige whispered as she stepped back and tried not to show emotion.  
"Let us know if you need anything" Dean said as Paige nodded and walked away towards her car. Dean and Renee looked at each other watching as Paige left.  
"She looked bad" Dean said as Renee nodded. She could tell Paige was still on drugs, maybe not at the moment but it wasn't that hard to notice. They left the park shortly after running into Paige and made their way to Saraya and Ricky's house that wasn't far from the park. Dean was looking over at Renee nervously as she looked at the house numbers.  
"You've been quiet since we saw her" Renee said as Dean let out a sigh. Seeing Paige was something he never imagined happening and he knew he was awkward. He didn't know what he should say to her. He had so many different emotions but they all went away when he saw Jayde's fascination with Paige.  
"Do you think Jayde remembers her?" Dean said as Renee bit her lip. She had noticed Jayde's staring at Paige and for once she wished she was older so she could know what she was thinking.  
"Maybe but we have no way of knowing for sure. She can barely talk" Renee said as Dean just nodded. She had a point, Jayde couldn't tell them but he knew something had to make Jayde take an interest in Paige.

When they pulled up at the house, Dean got Jayde out of the car and took a deep breath. He had no idea how this would turn out especially after seeing Paige at the park. Renee was grabbing the bag when she saw the door open. Saraya grinned seeing them and instantly stopped in her tracks.  
"Oh my god she's so beautiful" Saraya said as they walked up the front steps to the house.  
"Thank you, it's nice to see you again" Dean said as he let Saraya hold Jayde.  
"I'm your Nana my sweetie. You look so much like…." Saraya stopped and let out a sigh.  
"Mum" Renee said squeezing Dean's hand as Saraya nodded with tears in her eyes.  
"Mum…" Saraya repeated as she kissed Jayde's cheek. Jayde was smiling at her before wiggling in her arms.  
"Come on, let's go see Papa" Saraya said setting her down and letting them in the house. Ricky was sitting in his chair as Jayde walked in and looked around.

"Hi" She said with a smile as Ricky sat up and grinned seeing his granddaughter.  
"Well hello pumpkin, I'm your Papa" Ricky said as Dean walked over shaking his hand.  
"It's nice to see you again Dean" He said with a grin while Jayde instantly spotted the toys and walked over to play with them.  
"So we ran into Paige at the park" Renee said as Saraya looked shocked.  
"I thought she had left already" She said sitting down across from Dean and Renee.

"I guess not" Dean said with a smirk as Jayde walked over playing with a doll.  
"Did she get to see Jayde?" Ricky asked as Renee nodded looking between Paige's parents.  
"Yeah for a couple minutes. Jayde seemed to recognize something. She just kept staring at her" Renee said as Dean held on to Renee's hand.  
"They say babies have a sense about them, maybe it was her voice or something that brought something back" Saraya said picking Jayde up and watching her play with the doll.  
"Did Paige seem okay?" Ricky asked almost worried for Paige. They knew the issues that Paige had and he didn't know if this would send her into a deeper spiral.  
"She seemed emotional which is expected" Renee said as Dean nodded in agreement.  
"I think none of us thought about when this day would come, I know I didn't" Dean said as Saraya looked at the little girl who was the image of her daughter as a little girl. They weren't a conventional family in the slightest but everyone in that room knew one thing, they were there for Jayde.


End file.
